


All is calm, all is bright

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Happy, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: One year later, Shadowhunters and Downworlders spend this month of Christmas with their loved ones.For some, it's a first one, and for others, a routine.But it still will be celebrated with love and happiness.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Catarina Loss & Madzie, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway & Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Maryse Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Max Lightwood & Madzie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Tradition

Shadowhunters don't celebrate Christmas.

They don't go home to their families for Christmas' dinner, they don't buy gifs, they don't decorate their home, and if it is decorated somehow, they don't go to their home to see it. They don't buy Christmas tree, nor do Christmas shopping, wrap gifts or drink eggnog.

The angel blooded soldiers don't feel like celebrating a mundane holiday, the same goes for other functions or celebrations like New Year's Eve, Easter, and Halloween. They don't give much attention to those. Mostly because they don't have time. Nor the chance. Every single day in a shadowhunter's is filled with hunt, paperwork, training and learning. There never had been time for celebration, parties or rest.

It had always been like this. They always had been too busy fighting and saving people from monsters to think about a time to celebrate life. It was how their tradition worked.

Of course, that was until Alec Lightwood changed it.

Alexander Lightwood Bane.

He had heard a lot about this particular Shadowhunter. Son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Eldest son of the Lightwood Family. A good son. Responsible. Serious. Determined. Tenacious. Focused. A follower of the Clave's rules. A perfect warrior. A wonderful soldier. But then he had started to hear about _other_ things. Like, almost getting married to Lydia Brandwell. Kissing a warlock, _Magnus Bane,_ at his own wedding, in front of the most important people of the Clave, while he was supposed to marry Lydia. Coming out at his wedding by walking away from it to kiss a Downworlder, kissing him _twice._ As if he wasn't aware of who was watching. Or maybe he had, but he hadn't cared about it. He had also heard about the changes he started to make and the impromptu decisions about bringing together the Downworld and the Shadow World. He had learned about his wonderful missions, his sacrifices, the sacrifices of his boyfriend, now husband, Magnus Bane. He had heard about Alec breaking and ignoring all of the Clave's laws and completing a mission of going to _Edom,_ of all places, to rescue his fiancé. A mission he had amazingly succeeded, obviously.

Of all the things he had heard, there were compliments, but there were also complaints. Words had traveled that Alec was too involved with his warlock that he was now a puppet in the control of his so called husband. There had been also rumors that he was plotting against his own blood, too invested in his personal relationship.

He had heard a lot of things, but he had never met Alec Lightwood.

As a new Shadowhunter entering the New York Institute, Samuel realized that everything around him is different. He had spent every years of his life working in multiples Institutes, but he knew that the New York Institute was different _because_ of Alec Lightwood. And now, he was witnessing the changes. He looked around the Institute and everything seemed to be … new. And lighter. Better.

There are Downworlders and Shadowhunters training on a side, in the other side, a warlock and Shadowhunter are talking about paperwork and mission.

He looked around and he noticed how anything in this place is the same as he saw in every other institutes.

He walked toward a Shadowhunter who is working on the computers.

"Hey."

The other guy looked up, and stood from his chair.

"Hey. Who are you?" asked the guy, looking at him with raised eyebrows, confused.

"Uh, Samuel. I am the new guy-"

"Right! Samuel. You're joining today, is that it? I am sorry I am half focused today. I am Andrew. Nice to meet you." said Andrew, offering his hand, and Samuel took his hand in his own and shook it.

"Welcome the New York Institute, Samuel. Come with me. I will take you the Head of the Institute's office." said Andrew, then he walked around his table, and walked toward the corridors.

Before walking into the corridors, Samuel took a look around. There was a tiny Christmas tree on a table where a Shadowhunter was working on his papers. And he noticed these tiny trees on every table around him. He looked to his side and he sees some lighting curtains against the wall.

His face must have showed his ncredible shock and confusion because Andrew chuckled and said.

"It's Christmas."

"Yeah. I mean, yes, I know. But… it's just… we don't usually, uh…" started Samuel, not knowing how to say out loud his thoughts, without sounding too offensive. It wasn't because he didn't like it. The decorations, even if it was only a little, were nice. It was exciting and surprising, in a good way.

"Yes, we don't, do we? But changes are good. It's nice to see the Institute full of light and brightness. It's a mood lifter for some." answered Andrew, with a smile, as they entered the corridor leading up to the Head of the Institute office. And Samuel gasped at the sight in front of him.

There was a warlock.

A blue skinned, little child, with tiny horns coming out of his forehead, sitting on the ground, facing the wall, and drawing on it.

With magic.

Samuel stood, frozen, not by fear of the child's magic or his presence, but because of he recognized him. It was Max. Max Lightwood Bane. The child warlock who had been found in front of the doors of the Institute, and who was now the son of Alec and Magnus Lightwood Bane.

"Awwn Max, what are you doing down here?" asked Andrew, walking toward the kid and crouching down, staring at whatever Max drew on the walls.

"Look, Andrew, it's an elf! Isn't it pretty? Is it good?" asked Max, looking up at Andrew with a huge, shiny smile on his face, his eyes glowing with excitement and joy.

"It's very good buddy. Aren't you supposed to be doing this with Madzie though? Where is she? She is supposed to help you." said Andrew, and Samuel with amazement that Andrew was ruffling the kid's hair.

"She was. But I am hiding from her." whispered Max, looking at Andrew, with a glint of teasing in his childish stare and a smirk.

"Why is that, buddy?" asked Andrew, chuckling.

"Because she doesn't want me to do it with magic. But I love magic." answered Max, with a pout, then his eyes found Samuel and he blinked at him with confusion. But he just stood there, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Max, and Samuel snapped out of it. He blinked several times and looked at Andrew to have some indications on how he was supposed to react. But the latter only stared at him, waiting for his answer, with a serious expression on his face, his smile gone, his mouth set in a hard line.

Oh.

He was waiting to see his response.

Samuel swallowed down, and looked down at the kid who was now standing in front of him, his little arms crossed in front of his chest. Without thinking twice and not even knowing where the easiness came from, Samuel smiled, and crouched down in front of the young warlock, who was, by his guess, at least five or six years old.

"Hey there. My name is Samuel. Samuel Williams. I'm… a new Shadowhunter who is going to be working here. It's nice to meet you, Max." said Samuel, hoping the nervousness he was feeling wasn't present in his voice, and offered his hand to Max.

Max stood there, staring at him, and Samuel felt as if his gaze was piercing through his soul. The child tilted his head to the side, his eyes going back and forth from his face to his offered hand. Then, he grinned and à delightful laughter resonated in the corridors as Max shook his head, jumping on his feet and smiling widely at him.

"Welcome to the New York Institute, Samuel!" exclaimed Max, and he felt his heart warming up under the excitement and happiness he was feeling from Max.

"Are you going to meet Aunty Izzy? My Dad said that every new shadowhunter has to meet Aunty Iz when they come at our Institute for the first time." explained Max, his tiny hand still holding his hand, well, his fingers, more precisely.

"Yes, Max. I was doing exactly that, when we stumbled upon you, little man." said Andrew, coming to stand behind Max, his hands resting against the child's shoulders, making Max giggle.

Then, Max looked up at him, his mouth forming a silenced "Oooh" and his eyes lighting up as if he was offered a candy bar.

"I can take you there! Come with me, Mister William."

And without any other warning, Max pulled at his hand, and he had no other choice but to get up quickly and follow the child, if he didn't want to fall down on the floor, on his face. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing if Andrew was gonna stop Max from doing what he was doing, but Andrew only smiled at him, reassuringly, so he followed Max without complaining.

"Here we are! Now ssshhhh!" whispered Max, letting go of his hand to put his finger in front of his mouth to silence them, and knocking on the door with his other hand.

"Who is it?"

Samuel straightened. It was Isabelle Lightwood. The Head of the Institute.

"It's me. The conqueror of planet Jupiter!" exclaimed Max, his voice now grave and strong, nothing like the childish, excited voice Samuel heard a few minutes ago.

A few minutes later, the door opened up, and suddenly Max disappeared, and Samuel was face to face with Isabelle Lightwood, who was now watching him with raised eyebrows and a questioning, confused glance.

"Uh… I- I am not- I mean, I am-"

"The conqueror of Jupiter?" asked Isabelle Lightwood, crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning against the door, with a smirk and eyes twinkling.

"No! No, of course not. Uh, I-"

Before he could actually explained what exactly happened, giggles resonated around them, and he saw Max's body, in front of them, surrounded by a strange, invisible clothing, flickering from time to time, making Max's form visible for a few seconds before he disappeared. He was looking down, his shoulders shaking, as he tried to hide his laughter behind his tiny hands.

Isabelle quietly signed to them to not to speak, by bringing her finger in front of her lips. Samuel smiled and looked at Andrew who was smirking back at him, then his eyes moved toward the scene in front of them.

Isabelle silently came around Max and stood behind him. Then, she threw her around the invisible form, and the next second a loud shriek of laughter was heard, as Max was now laughing loudly, as Isabelle took him in her arms and tickled him.

"Aunt Iz! Stop it!"

"You thought you could play me, uh? How many times I have told you, you wouldn't win?" asked Isabelle, smiling down widely at the kid struggling in her arms.

A few seconds later, she released him and he ran away, his laughter resonating in the corridors, as his little body disappeared from their views.

"The Conqueror of Jupiter will have his revenge!!" yelled Max, from where he was now hiding, and Isabelle laughed, while Andrew snorted, shaking his head, fondly.

"I'm sorry about my nephew. He is a little troublemaker. I hope he didn't bother you." said Isabelle, looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, no, please. He didn't. He is… He is amazing." said Samuel, smiling widely at her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yeah, he definitely is." said Isabelle, shaking her head, smiling.

"Well, my job here is done. Good luck, Samuel. And again, welcome. I hope you like it here." said Andrew, clapping on his back and smiling at them. Then, nodding at Isabelle, he walked away into the same corridor as Max did.

"Come on in, Samuel. Please, have a seat." said Isabelle, entering her office and gesturing over a seat in front of her desk, as she came to sit down in front of him, at the other side of her desk.

"I just have a few papers for you to sign, then you're in. There will be a Shadowhunter who will give you a tour of the Institute in a few hours. Then you're starting. Now, let me find your file." said Isabelle, smiling at him, then going through her drawers.

While the Head of Institute searched his file, Samuel let his eyes wander around the office.

There was a little Christmas tree on her desk too. But also little gifts box here and there, and tiny light garlands hanging from her computer. He looked behind him, and he saw a Christmas tree. A big one. But void of any decorations. There were no garlands or decor on the tree.

"It's Max's job." said Isabelle, making his head turn back toward her.

"What?"

"Christmas is, according to his Fathers, his favorite holiday. And since he will be spending a lot of time at the Institute, because his parents are traveling this month, because of their work, they dropped Max off here. As you can see, he is _very_ serious about his task. I hope it doesn't cause any problem to you. " explained Isabelle, looking at him with a gentle smile, taking out a file out of her drawer, and putting on her desk, opening it and going through the papers inside.

"It's not a bother, not at all, Miss Lightwood. It's just-" stopped his sentence halfway, Samuel. Not knowing how to express what he was feeling about Christmas, or any particular holidays, how to say he had never even had the occasion to think about mundane stuff like this.

"You're not used to it. I know." said Isabelle, smiling gently at him. "I understand. Growing up as a Lightwood _and_ a Shadowhunter was always about duty and missions and following orders. It was never about enjoying time with your family or colleagues. And it was never about celebrating mundane holidays. But… time can change. And it is changing, in the best way possible. Sometimes, it's good to take a day or even a month for yourself, to be grateful about being alive and just… surrounded by your people to enjoy a nice event. And we, can do that here, with Christmas." replied Isabelle, her eyes holding peace and kindness, but he could also notice a glint of sadness and longing. But before he could even think about it, Isabelle spoke again.

"But of course, if it bothers you and you don't want to be transferred here anymore-"

"No, no, it's not a problem. I… You're right. It's good to see some change. Especially about celebrating holidays. Something as a Shadowhunters we never do, or used to do." answered Samuel.

"It was Alec's idea." said Isabelle, now wearing a proud smile, her eyes holding a special glow as she mentioned her brother.

"I have heard a lot about everything Mister Lightwood-Bane is doing. No one told me about a Christmas plan, though." answered Samuel, chuckling.

"Yeah, that was also Magnus’ influence. And Simon's, unfortunately for Alec. They told him all about the Christmas season and spirit and he had came into my office to tell me about how this could also be a good thing for us. And our people. Shadowhunters and Downworlders. So we set up little somethings around the Institute with the help of Max and his friend. Let's just say, there is still work to be done. " said Isabelle, laughing slightly.

"I like change. And I am glad Mister Lightwood is making the change we need." said Samuel, smiling at Isabelle who nodded at him and went back to look into his file.

She was right.

They needed this. Christmas might be just a mundane holiday, but it was a nice, beautiful and wonderful holiday. Filled with happiness and gratitude. Something, as a Shadowhunters, they don't often get.

As Isabelle Lightwood handed him the papers to sign, to officially confirm his transfer to the New York Institute, Samuel felt something shift in his heart, as if a weight had been taken of, he felt light and happier already.

Maybe this transfer was going to be the best decision he had ever made.

Maybe it would teach him all the other things he had never learned before. But more importantly, he could witness the change Alec Lightwood Bane makes in their world. Be it laws about their relationships with Downworlders or Christmas.

As he signed the papers, with a smile on his face and hope in his heart, he felt immensely grateful for Alec Lightwood. Because he was right. Traditions changed.

Christmas wouldn't be just a way to take a time to celebrate life for Shadowhunters. It would be an opportunity to remind themselves they weren't just angels, they were also humans.

And as humans, they needed hope, light and happiness in their life.

He was glad he was going to witness all of it here.

He couldn't wait for Christmas.


	2. Shopping

Maryse Lightwood never liked Christmas. She had never been the one to celebrate mundane holidays, or the one who paid attention to them. For her, they were all useless. And unnecessary. She used to see mundane's life as uninteresting. She used to think humans were boring and ungrateful.

Growing up as a Shadowhunter, in her family, she had never been taught to pay attention to the way humans lived. She had always been told to be serious and do the job right. And she did. Only for a while, though.

Everything that had happened ever since she met Valentin Morgenstern, was something she would regret for the rest of her life.

She tried to make amends. But they hadn't been enough to wash the guilt and shame she had been feeling because of her past and mistakes. She liked to think she is a better person now. At least even a little.

Now, she felt lighter and happier with who she was. A simple human. Nothing more and nothing less. Not a Shadowhunter. Just a human. Without runes and angelic power running through her veins. At the beginning it had been hard. So hard. Being stripped off of her runes had been heartbreaking. She had felt like everything which made her, _her,_ had been taken away from her. As if she had lost herself, her purpose, her will to live, and strength to go through this new path of life. She had been scared and lonely, until she had realized she wasn't completely alone. Not at all. She soon realized that she had her family. And friends. They had helped her in her hard times. And they were still present in her life. She was still surrounded by their constant support and care.

Her children. Jace. Alec. Isabelle. Max. Her ex-husband, Robert, who was now a good friend despite their past relationship. And friends, who had become a family. Maia Roberts. Simon Lewis. Luke Garroway. Bat Velasquez. Lorenzo Rey. Catarina Loss. Andrew Underhill. Raphael Santiago.

Magnus Bane.

Her smile softened, as she put down the toys she was holding, on the shelves of the store, as she thought about everything that had happened in the past year.

Luke was a Shadowhunter, again. Maia was the Head of the Werewolves of New York. Raphael Santiago was a human. Lorenzo Rey was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Isabelle was now the Head of the Institute and dating Simon Lewis, who was now the Head of the New York's vampires clan. Alec was the Inquisitor of Alicante, married to Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Alicante, and both of them, parents of Max Lightwood Bane. Jace…

Jace hadn't been himself for a long time, now. And even if he was better, less hiding and more coming out of his shell, Maryse could see the pain in her son's eyes and feel the loss in his heart.

Losing Clary… it had been a huge loss for everyone. But especially Jace. And Luke. And Simon.

It had taken Luke months, to finally be able to talk about it. She didn't know much how Simon had dealt with it, but Alec had told her he had help from Isabelle and his vampire friend. And Jace… Well, Jace was still dealing with it. But not that well.

He might be talking more with his friends and family, smiling more and laughing, but he was just better at hiding his pain and suffering. He was hurting. He was angry. And disappointed. And felt betrayed. But he was hiding it. His feelings and emotions. He reminded her so much of herself. She had been exactly like him. A part of her still was, but in the past, she had been so much like how Jace was now.

Clouding her emotions and whatever feelings she would have, and make her job a priority. No one better than her could know how much of a mistake that had been. By doing that, and pushing away her emotions, she had parted away from her family. Her children. Her mind had been focused on one task and she had ignored what mattered the most.

She was glad that Jace wasn't _exactly_ like her. But he was still in a shell. And she got it. She understood why. Losing someone like Jace had lost Clary… It was unimaginable. The pain must be suffocating. She knew it was going to take time. It had been a year, but she knew that it was not going to be easy. Especially, if he was going to go through this alone.

That was why she was now doing Christmas shopping with Jace. And Luke.

Luke had been excited and happy about the offer, smiling at her and kissing her on the forehead while agreeing to the plan. Jace had been more than hesitant. He hadn't want to bother them and make things difficult. But Maryse had insisted. And so did Isabelle. And Alec. By the end of the day, Jace had agreed, with a small smile but Maryse could see how unsure he was feeling about the whole thing.

"Hey! Look what I found!" said Luke, behind her, snatching her from her thoughts. She put down the toys she was checking and turned around to see Luke walking toward her, with a guitar in his hands.

"This is for Simon?" asked Maryse, pushing away her hair behind her shoulder with her hand, as she looked at the golden guitar in Luke's hand.

"Yeah. The kid loves these." said Luke, staring down at the guitar with a gentle smile.

"Doesn't he already have plenty of these?" asked Maryse, chuckling, staring at Luke with a teasing gaze.

"Yeah, he does. But he loves collecting them. And this one is a brand new. It came out in the market only a few weeks ago. Magnus told me Simon had showed him a 20 minutes video about the release and exclaimed praises every 5 minutes. Magnus seemed… amused." answered Luke, with a smirk and winking at her, making her laugh.

"I am sure he was. It's true that Simon can get excited pretty quickly about the things he likes." said Maryse, standing in front of Luke now.

"Oh he doesn't just like guitars. He loves them. And he is going to go crazy about this one."

"I hope he will." said Maryse, shaking her head fondly over the kind gaze Luke had reserved for Simon.

"Did you find something?" asked Luke, looking at her with a smirk, teasingly, making her grown.

"Don't laugh at me." replied Maryse, shoving his shoulder, making him chuckle. "I am trying to find something for Max. More likely a toy. But he already has a lot of them. I don't know what to get him." said Maryse, sighing, looking back on the shelves as Luke rested his hand on her waist.

"I am sure you will find something he will love. Give it some time." said Luke, kissing her cheek, making her heart pound in her chest, every time, surprising her. Nodding silently, she looked up and smiled at him. Then, dropped a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and walked toward the shelves one more time, trying to get a closer look at the toys.

"Why don't you take a few more minutes to decide, I am going to search a gift for Maia, alright?" asked Luke, and Maryse felt him smile from behind her. She turned around and nodded, waving at him, with a soft smile forming on her face.

"Someone is in _looooove."_

Maryse abruptly turned around, to see Jace walking over her, a couple of books in one hand and a few candles in the other.

"Jace ! I told you to stop doing that." whispered Maryse, her eyes wide, staring at Jace, then looking back in the aisle Luke disappeared into.

"What? Loudly acknowledging what you have been hiding for months?" asked Jace, smirking at her, his eyes glowing with a teasing glint.

"You're impossible." said Maryse, rolling her eyes and looking away, hoping to hide her redden cheeks. She wouldn't hear the end of it from Jace.

" _Oh my God,_ you're blushing!" exclaimed Jace, laughing, his face shining with happiness and it made Maryse happy she could still see him smile.

"Stop it, Jace!" said Maryse, smiling, trying to glare at him but failing, hitting Jace in the shoulder making him stumble a few steps away.

"Ouch. Mom. That hurts." mumbled Jace, pouting at her, but still smiling.

"Well, I might not have powers like you, but I can still hit people."

"Duly noted. I'll keep that in mind from now on." said Jace, looking at her with a smile, his eyes holding part happiness and part hidden sadness. She was glad to see the happiness take over him, even if it was only for a few hours.

"You do that." said Maryse, with a smirk, making Jace snort and shake his head.

"Now, tell me. Which one do you think Magnus will like best? The red candle or the purple one?" asked Jace, holding one of his hand in front of her, two candles resting on his palm.

"The purple one smells wonderful, Jace. Magnus will love it." said Maryse, taking the purple candle from his hand, and sniffing it, closing her eyes, feeling the sense of lavender around her.

"Yeah. It's lavender. Alec said Magnus loves it. And that Max loves it even more. And that Madzie _cherishes_ them. I'll never understand how you can love a _candle_ this much." said Jace, looking down at it with a glare.

"You should buy one of them to find out why." answered Maryse, her lips twitching.

"Yeah. No thanks." replied Jace, chuckling. "I have enough comic books and other garbage in my room now, thanks to Simon. I don't need more."

"Did you find anything for Simon?" asked Maryse, knowing that both of them were now friends, even if none of them wanted to admit it. Losing Clary brought them closer and she knew they were glad to have each other.

"Uh, yeah. These comic books. They are new. They were published a few days ago. I have been hearing non stop about them for months now. It's _horrible,_ mom." complained Jace, looking at the comic books with a grimace.

"Simon likes them. They must be something interesting." said Maryse, looking down at them, frowning.

"He likes _everything._ Even the horrible stuff." said Jace, grumpy.

"Well, if he finds them interesting, it will be a good gift. I am sure he will love it."

"Oh, he will. That's what I am worried about. He is _annoying_ when he is happy." answered Jace, rolling his eyes, exasperated, yet fond.

"Please, we all know you like him." said Maryse, chuckling, enjoying to see how far Jace and Simon had come.

"Ugh. Please. No I don't." said Jace, looking at her as if she had confessed a horrible crime, his lips forming a grimace, making Maryse laugh.

"Did you find something for Alec?" asked Maryse, knowing that Jace wanted to buy gifts for Alec, Max and Isabelle, today.

"No, not yet. I saw a few books over there, from someone Alec mentioned before. I am thinking about getting those for him. And for Max, I found a robot thingy. For Isabelle… I am still not sure what to get her." answered Jace, shaking his head.

"It's alright, take your time. We have the whole evening." said Maryse, smiling at Jace, but her smile wavered when Jace looked down, biting his lips.

"Jace?"

Jace looked up and Maryse's heart broke when she saw the look on her son's face. Gratitude and love.

"You were right." said Jace, with a trembling voice, his eyes shining, blinking a few times as he stared at her.

"About what?" asked Maryse, her voice soft, a gentle whisper, as she walked closer toward her son.

"Today. About… how going out today would help. You were right. It does." said Jace, clearing his throat, swallowing down, breaking Maryse's even more. "It is good to get out of your own head for a while." continued Jace, with a sad smile. "Even if the peace won't last long."

"Jace… I know you don't want to talk about it." said Maryse, resting her hand on Jace's arm, her fingers drawing patterns on his jacket.

"No, I don't." said Jace, simply, his eyes looking down, and Maryse knew how much strength was taking him to not to just to break down here and there.

"And that's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand. I do. We all do. But the only things which will get you through this are time and support. And you can't heal alone, Jace. You need to let us in. You need to reach out, whenever you'll be ready." said Maryse, her other hand moving forward to caress his cheek.

"It doesn't mean we won't try to reach out to you though." added Maryse, relieved when she saw Jace chuckle, sniffing.

"Yeah. I know. And I am glad you do. I am glad you did. Thank you for today, mom. I hope I didn't trouble your schedule with Luke-"

"Oh stop it. Luke was the one who told me call you." said Maryse, lowering her hand, now both of her hands were settled against Jace's arms.

"He did?" asked Jace, his eyes wide, shocked and surprised. Maryse nodded, and a few seconds later he smiled.

"I guess I have to thank him too."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." said Jace, looking at her with gratitude and utter honesty.

"He went down to that aisle." said Maryse, with a smile, pointing out a spot behind Jace.

"Alright, I'll pick up a few boxes of candles for Magnus, Max and Madzie. Books for Alec. Toys for our other Max. Then go talk to Luke."

"Just like I said, take your time. We're gonna be here for a while. I haven't found anything for Max yet." said Maryse, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Yeah… You have a lot to do." said Jace, chuckling.

"I know." responded Maryse, shaking her head, sighing, and watched Jace walk away from her, disappearing into an aisle.

Maryse took a deep breath and smiled.

Jace was going to be alright. He needed time. And he needed love and support. They would give him exactly that. She knew he would never forget Clary. She knew he would love her forever even if she wasn't at his side. But she was certain that he would come out of this stronger and wiser. He just needed his family and friends. And some time alone.

They all did. Luke and Simon. Isabelle and Alec. Magnus and Maia. They all needed to deal with the loss of Clary in their own way. But in order to do that, they needed to be together.

They needed to be there for each other.

Luke had told her a few days ago that the spirit of Christmas was togetherness and a day to be filled with love and joy while being surrounded by family and friends.

Maybe celebrating Christmas would be an opportunity for all of them to reconnect even more, to get to know each other better, so they could know they can count on each other.

Maryse would make sure that this Christmas, their first Christmas, would be a time of happiness and all about family and love.


	3. Decorating

Maia loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday. Everything about this holiday made her happy and thrilled. The spirit of Christmas was something she had always cherished. With her family. A family she no longer saw anymore. And she missed them very much.

Thankfully, she had found herself a family in New York, among warlocks, werewolves, vampires and shadowhunters. It didn't fill the void her own family had left, but it was something. They had helped.

They also had been such a pain, but they were alright, she guessed.

With a fond shake of a head, she went back to work. They were closed this afternoon. The Takis was empty. Except for her and Bat. She was painting the walls and Bat was arranging the lights on the walls they had painted last night.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas." said Bat, from other side of the place, standing on a wooden stool, hanging the first set of many glowing lights they had bought for this month of the year.

"I _love_ Christmas. It had been one of the many holidays that I spent with my family, years ago. And even after… losing them, I never stopped celebrating it. I might not be celebrating it with them, but I still have a family here, and at the Takis, we don't miss Christmas." answered Maia, bending down to put the paintbrush in the paint box, and picking up another brush from the yellow colored box.

"Is it the same?" asked Bat, and Maia heard his voice tremble, and felt her heart beat painfully in her chest. She put down the paintbrush on the floor, which was covered in plastic paper, and walked toward Bat.

He was now resting one of his hand on the wall, as the lights flickered to life over his head, hanging from where he left them.

"Hey." called out, Maia, using her hand to pull on the sleeve of his red shirt. Bat look down at her, gulped, and threw a forced smile at her, hoping she wouldn't notice the sadness behind it, but he knew Maia see through him as you see yourself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I am ruining the Christmas mood." apologized Bat, chuckling, feeling his tears appearing behind his eyelids, feeling his breath stuck in his throat, making his voice hoarse and low.

"Don't do that. Get down here." said Maia, glaring at him, but Bat saw the concern and the love in her deep brown eyes. He saw the understanding. He sighed loudly, and jumped from the tool, gently, landing on the floor on his feet, right in front of Maia.

Her fingers were still holding the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, and he felt his heart warm up as she moved her fingers toward his hand, her gentle touch caressing his skin, carefully, kindly. She interlaced their fingers together and Bat immediately closed his fingers around the back of her hand, her hold on him as firm and strong as his was. A firm anchor in his lonely and terrifying new life.

It might had been a year, but he still got nightmares. He was still scared to walk alone at night. And sometimes, he didn't even look into other people's eyes anymore, too scared to find out what might be hidden behind them. He had made some friends, and they were wonderful, that was sure. They had been incredibly supportive and helpful. Especially Simon and Luke. Even Magnus Bane. Who was now the High Warlock of Alicante, but still available for new downworlders in need of guidance and help.

And Maia.

She had been _amazing_ and so _kind._ He didn't think he would have made it if it wasn't for her. In the past few months where he had been… missing, he knew she had spent time worrying about him and looking for him, without getting any answers from him. When he had finally showed up, everything had changed. And apparently, he had missed the almost end of the world, but a sacrifice from an angel blooded Shadowhunters had saved them all. They called her Clary Fairchild. He had heard about her. He only wished he could have been here to help her. To help all of them.

The one who had been here for him, after he came from from his little runaway, was Maia. And Bat had immediately _felt_ how much different she was than the last time he saw her. She was, now, stronger, more powerful and determined. Kinder and wiser.

She was now the Alpha of the New York pack of werewolves. And she was _amazing_ at it.

She was a wonderful leader and a great partner.

For a while, she had pushed him away, when he had confessed his feelings for her a few months ago. Telling him that she couldn't choose another priority in her life, other than the pack. She hadn't wanted to disappoint the pack or let down her people.

One day they were avoiding each other. And the next day, she had kissed him. He didn't know what had changed her mind but he could tell that the incident where he almost died, killed by another rogue werewolf, a few days ago before their kiss, might have something to do with it. Still, it had been worth it.

And ever since that day, his days had been filled with the support and love he had been looking for his whole life. He was so grateful he had Maia in his life. She was patient, caring and loving. It was everything he needed.

"I know what you are thinking." said Maia, bringing him from his thoughts. He smiled down at her, her soft eyes staring at him with sadness and comprehension.

"I know you miss them. They miss you too. And I won't promise to you that it will be better but it does get easier. You will still think about them every day, but you learn to live with that void."

"I know. I know. It's just…"

"What?" asked Maia, tilting her head to the side, bringing up her other hand forward, to lay it on his cheek, her painted fingers caressing his skin, as her other hand gripped his hand tightly.

"I feel like the more I try to move on and the less it works." said Bat, sighing, feeling the pain clouding his heart as unshed tears burned his eyes.

"I know." answered Maia, her voice softer and sadder. "But you can't work it out in a few months. This takes time, Bat. It may take years. And maybe the pain will get worse. But I promise you, it does get better."

Bat looked at her and smiled, blinking away his tears as he leaned into the touch of her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah. I know. But I don't know how to deal with it." replied Bat, his heart shattering a little at the broken look on Maia's face.

"I know."

"How did you do it?" asked Bat, knowing the answer deep down, even before she answered his question.

"I had Luke. He taught me _everything._ How to deal with my new life, how to live with the pain every day, and how to not to lose myself in it. He was great. I don't think I would be who I am today without his help. He is more than a mentor to me. He is family. " said Maia, a fond gaze crossing her face as she told him about Luke.

"I am glad you had him when you needed him. I can't believe how tough it must have been for you. I can't imagine going through something like that alone." said Bat, lowering his voice, already imagining a thousands of other scenarios of what would have happen to him if Maia hadn't found him on time, the day she did.

Before his thoughts could get worse and dangerous, he felt himself coming back to reality when he felt both of her hands holding his face between her palms.

"Look at me. You're _not_ alone. I promise you. I am here. The rest of the pack is here. And so is Luke, and Magnus and Simon. We have helped you until this day. And we will do it for the rest of the days which will follow. As long as you'll need us." said Maia, her voice firm and serious, holding her usual glint of determination and confidence, with a lot of love and care.

Bat brought his own hands up to rest them against the back of Maia's hands and smiled, feeling the familiar sense of warmth and comfort taking over him.

"I know. Thank you." answered Bat, not knowing what else he could say, his words stuck in his throat, feelings clouding his chest as he felt the tips of Maia's fingers caressing his hair.

"You never have to thank me for this." said Maia, then he was in her arms. He put his arms around her and brought her close, hiding his face between her neck and shoulder.

"You two are supposed to be working." came a voice behind them, Bat and Maia moved away from each other, to turn their head toward the sound of the voice, to see Luke standing in front of the door.

"Wasn't that door closed? We are not open today, Luke." said Bat, smirking, while Maia snorted.

"I know you're happy to see me." said Luke, chuckling, raising one of his eyebrows at him, taking off his coat and scarf and putting them on one of the chair.

"Why are you even wearing one of those? You have runes now. You don't need scarfs and gloves." said Maia, with a teasing smirk.

"Hey. Runes are important. I am not gonna waste my energy drawing them while I could simply put some clothes on to protect my body from the cold." said Luke, shrugging, and walking toward them.

"So how is it going so far?" asked Luke, hands on his hips, surveying the place around, squinting his eyes as he looked at the work they had done since yesterday.

"We're doing pretty amazing. The painting is almost done. Then we have the decorations to put out. And to build our wooden Santa Claus. Which is up to you." said Maia, winking at Luke, showing a bright smile.

"Alright. I am going to do that then. Where is the wood? I can get started, then you can join me later? This way, it will be finished by the half of the month." said Luke, looking back and forth between Maia and Bat. Maia, had her eyes on Bat, waiting for his answer.

"We can do that, yeah." answered Bat, and Luke smiled widely at him, his eyes gleaming with joy and excitement.

"Wonderful, I can't wait." said Luke, clapping his hand on Bat's shoulder.

"Everything you need is in the back." said Maia, mentioning the backyard with a movement of her head.

"Alright, I'll see kids later. Now, let's get to work, yeah ?" said Luke, walking past them, flashing them a wide smile and a wink, then he disappeared into the back door.

"Luke and I always spent the month of December decorating this place, and putting everything necessary for Christmas. It had always been our thing. Our tradition. I wanted you to take a part in it, this time. I hope you don't mind." explained Maia, her gentle eyes gazing at him, her clasped together in front of her.

"Are you kidding? Maia this is a honor. Thank you, for making me a part of this. I love it already." said Bat, walking up to her, and resting both of his hands on each side of her waist, as she put her arms around on his shoulders, the palms of her hands resting against the back of his neck.

"You do?" asked Maia, standing even closer to him, her forehead touching his, as she bumped their noses together.

"Yeah, I love this so far." answered Bat, with a soft whisper, tightening his grip on Maia, as she smiled.

"Wait until you start working on the wooden Santa Claus. It will make you running away." said Maia, chuckling softly, making him smile, his heart doing a familiar flip in his chest, as Maia's fingers caressed the back of his neck and his locks of hair.

"I don't think anything will make me run away from you." replied Bat, bringing Maia closer against him, dropping a kiss on her nose as she chuckled.

"Kids! Less _smooching_ and more _working!"_ yelled Luke, from the backyard, making both Maia and Bat laugh out loud.

"We better get to work before Luke comes back in and throw me out of here." said Bat, starting to back away from Maia, but she pulled him back, and kissed him.

The kiss was short. But sweet and gentle. Passionate and loving. But quick.

She let him go and it took him a few seconds to settle back to reality, his heart and mind still floating on the beautiful place they always do whenever Bat felt Maia's lips on his.

"Come on, let's get to work." said Maia, letting her palm rest against his cheek for a few seconds more before walking away, with a loving smile on her lips.

And Bat sighed. Content and happy. Because he was. It didn't matter if it would take him years before finding his ground. He knew he could do it with Maia by his side. He let his eyes wander on Maia for a few seconds before turning back to lighting set up he was doing a few moments ago. He had work to do.

Maia picked up her yellow paintbrush, and with a wide smile and light heart, continued the drawing of candles on the wall.

She could feel it, deep down in her soul, this Christmas was going to be her favorite. And she would make sure it would also be Bat's most loved celebration of his life. She was going to do everything necessary to make him feel at home and belonged.

It was the main purpose of Christmas after all.


	4. Cold

Alec hated the cold weather. He always had. He didn't remember a time when he had enjoyed it. This year, so many things may have changed, but this particular fact didn't. Actually, this year, he felt like the cold only got  _ worse.  _

He was trying to go back to sleep, which always had been a hard task for him, when the weather was freezing cold like today, but even harder when Magnus wasn't right next to him to keep him warm. 

He felt a smile appear on his face as his thoughts went to Magnus. It had been a year and a few months and Alec sometimes still believed that this was still a dream. He did know it was real, but there are times he feels so at  _ peace  _ with himself, in a way he had always dreamed to, there are days he thinks this was all in his mind, and that one day he was going to wake up and go back to his old, miserable, lonely life, the life he had been living before he met Magnus. 

But every morning, he had woken up and every morning was a reminder that his life was exactly how he had wished to be. He was married to the love of his life. He was proud of his sexuality. He was content with his position as Inquisitor of Alicante. And he was a proud father of a six years old warlock, Max Lightwood Bane. 

He brought the bed cover over his head, pushing his head in the pillow even more, hoping it would engulf him and give him the warmth he was desperately craving for. He groaned in annoyance when he noticed it did nothing to help his situation. 

Why did winter has be such a terrible  _ pain?  _

He had always hated the cold. As he grew up, he had always been thankful for his runes, to give the physical strength to go through a cold day. But he hated to use his runes for the only purpose of keeping him warm. He still did it sometimes. But most of the time, he thought they weren't a great help. Because ever since he married Magnus, runes were useless. All he needed was his husband's arms around him, his palms pressed against his chest, as Magnus’s chest rested against his back. 

Magnus just didn't keep him warm and comfortable, he gave Alec a sense of safety. And that was exactly what he needed right now. But Magnus wasn't  _ here.  _ Alec wanted him, needed him beside him but this morning he had woken up alone and it had been thirty minutes, and his husband still hadn't come back to bed. 

His head settled against the deep material of the pillows, he hands clenched the tiny note Magnus had left him on the little desk next to their bed. 

" _ Good morning, Alexander.  _

_ I know you hate the cold weather and hate to spend those mornings in bed alone.  _

_ Since today the weather is going to be terribly windy and cold, I have a plan.  _

_ I promise, I will be back with Blueberry and an amazing breakfast really soon.  _

_ We love you.  _

_ Your dear husband, and very excited child, Max. " _

On the side of the paper, there was a little smiley head drawn, next to the name of Max and Alec knew it was the work of his kid. 

Max. 

A wonderful baby warlock who had blessed their life the second he had brought him into their life. At the beginning, it had been painful. He had been a scared baby, afraid of himself, others and his magic. He hadn't know how to control his powers when he was emotional. But then, even if with Alec, Max had been comfortable and quiet, when Magnus had met him for the first time, Max was at peace. Alec knew Max had  _ felt  _ Magnus’ magic and had felt immediately drawn to it. To him. The second Max's eyes had fell on Magnus, his cat eyes and magic in full display, still discreet, he had waved his hands toward Magnus, reaching for him with his little hands, and when Alec had moved Max from his arms to Magnus’, Max had  _ laughed.  _ And Alec had felt his eyes burn from unshed tears as he saw five years old Max laugh because how  _ belonged  _ he felt in Magnus’ arms. 

It had been a few months that Max had appeared in their life, but he was doing so well. He was in control of his powers, most of the times, thanks to Magnus’ guidance and help. He was comfortable with skin color, his horns, and his magic. He was happy with himself and proud of his powers. And it made Alec immensely happy to see how far Max had come. He was glad they had found him when they did. Because now, not only Max was content with himself, he made Alec and Magnus happier than they never thought they would be. For Alec, it had been obvious, that he would do everything in his life with Magnus. Get married, have kids, grandchildren, and everything that came with it. But when he had found Max, and when he saw how he perfectly fitted around them, it had been evident. He needed them and they needed him to form the perfect little family. And they did. 

Max was an amazing child, such a troublemaker and always knew how to have his wicked way with everyone, but he was a smart, brilliant and talented warlock kid. 

And Magnus was a wonderful father. Alec hadn't thought he would fall more in love with Magnus than he already did, but more the days passed, more he sees Magnus with Max and he falls in love with him a little more than before. More and more every day, to a length he didn't know it was possible. 

And Alec liked to think he was doing a good job at being a father. Even if sometimes he felt like he could do more and better. Magnus had always told him that the most important thing was that he was trying his best, and Alec liked to think it would be enough. Max was happy with them, so he was doing good, right? He felt like he was. 

The sound of the front door being closed shut brought his thoughts back to the present and Alec put his head out of his hiding spot, clenching the bed cover under his chin, sticking his head and ear out, trying to hear the conversation from far away. 

"Be careful, Max, the coffee is pretty hot. Now, let me carry the waffles." heard Alec, unconsciously smiling as his soft voice reached him. 

"But I wanna carry both. I am big boy, Papa." said Max, sounding proud and like he was pouting at the same time, making Alec chuckle. 

"I know you're a big boy. But Blueberry, do you know what makes a boy a better boy? It's to accept the help from others." 

"Hmmmmmm okay! But I am the one who will wake Dad up!" heard Alec, then little footsteps were heard and he knew Max was running toward their bedroom. He went back to hide his head under the cover and closed his eyes, pretend to be asleep, to make Max happy. He heard Magnus’ disapproving whisper. 

"Be careful with the coffees!!" 

Alec hidden his chuckle into the pillow, as he heard the bedroom's door being opened, and pretended to be sleeping peacefully. He could hear Blueberry's tiny footsteps against the floor, and him putting the stray on their desk, as he carefully surrounded the bed, and stood in front of the big bed, facing Alec. He could hear his son's fresh breathing and almost imagine the little frown on his face and his wicked smile as he took away the bed cover which was hiding Alec's face from being visible. 

Alec felt little fingers caressing his nose, his cheeks, then he felt Max's fingers poking his shoulder. He pretended to be bothered, and sighed, complaining, and turned his head to the other side, fighting the urge to smile. He heard Max walk around the bed, mumbling something under his breath which Alec couldn't hear, and came to stand by Alec, facing him again, and this time, poking him on his cheek with his fingers, but Alec kept his eyes closed. He heard Max's loud sigh and a few seconds later he felt his magic in front of his face. He took a wild guess of what was coming but because he was good father and loved to hear his son laugh, he kept his eyes shut and waited. 

He felt the bed's mattress shift under him, and heard Max groan and mutter a few  _ bad  _ words, which he probably learned from his Uncle Jace whom had been warned by Alec plenty of times but kept poisoning Max's little brain, filling it with unnecessary insults. 

He heard Max's sigh, relieved, when he reached the bed and sat down on Magnus’ reserved place. A few giggles escaped Max's mouth and Alec deeply hoped that maybe Magnus would come in and stop Max from doing his childish tricks on him. But he knew he wouldn't because just like Alec, Magnus loved to see his son laugh while he tormented his fathers with his magic. Well, Alec wasn't going to stop him from being a kid. So, he waited. 

He felt the familiar tingle of magic against his skin, not as soothing and gentle as Magnus’ but still nice. He felt his kid's magic travel from his shoulders and dance in front of his face. He sensed the magical air enter his nostrils but there was something else in it, he didn't need to guess to know what it was. This had been, for the past few months, Max's favorite way of waking him, and sometimes his Papa, Magnus, up. He felt the familiar tickle in his nose and the next second he sneezed, twice. 

The reaction was immediate : Max burst out laughing, jumping on the bed, his hands pulling away his bed cover making the cold breeze hit his body as if he was standing outside of their apartment. 

"Maaax! Go away." whined Alec, bringing up his hand to hide his face and trying to get the bed cover with his other hand. But Max wasn't having any of it. He jumped on him. One second, the kid was jumping excitedly on the bed's mattress, and the next he was jumping  _ on  _ Alec, his little legs kicking Alec's ribs. He may be used to it by now, but Dear God, his kid was energetic way too early in the morning. 

"Ouch! Max! Stop, your feet are so cold,  _ oh my God,  _ why are you barefoot?? Get away!" complained Alec, fighting the urge to find a way to get  _ inside  _ the mattress. "Why do I feel like you walked in the snow without your shoes on?" asked Alec, glaring at Max, who was now sitting on top of Alec, each of his legs on each sides of Alec's waist, his little hands hiding his giggles. 

"I tried. Only for a second though, Papa caught me very quickly." explained Max, pouting, lowering his head but Alec saw his smirk. 

"You do know that you can get sick by walking barefoot in the snow right?" asked Alec, managing to pull some of the bed cover over him again, as Max snickered and stared at him like he grew another head. 

"Don't be silly, Da. I can't fall sick. I am a warlock!" exclaimed Max, sticking his tongue out at Alec. 

"And that's a lie." replied Alec, with disapproval raised eyebrows, which made Max gasped and his eyes grew wide. 

"Papa!!!! Da called you a liar!" yelled out Max at the top of his lungs, reminding Alec one more time that this was way too early to be awake this morning. 

"Is that so?" said a voice, and Alec immediately felt his lips turn into a wide smile, he tilted his head to the side, and looked over Max's shoulders. 

Magnus was leaning against their bedroom's door, his hands holding a box, containing their breakfast, wearing the pyjamas he usually wears in bed, looking at Max and him with his eyes full of tenderness and love. 

"Good morning." simply said Alec, smiling happily at Magnus, while he heard Max grumble under his breath. 

"Papa ! Papa ! See, I woke up Da!" said Max, turning his head toward Magnus, his eyes twinkling, beaming with pride and happiness. 

"I can see that. You did a good job, Blueberry." said Magnus, chuckling and walking toward them. He put down the little box on the desk, next to the cup of coffees and smiled down at them, his eyes holding the gentleness and love only reserved for them. 

"Papa, Dad is being grumpy." said Max, giggling, looking down at Alec with a smirk. 

"I am not being grumpy. I am  _ cold  _ and I do not like it." mumbled Alec, reaching out to Magnus, holding his hand, and smiled when Magnus put his hand on his. He pulled Magnus down next to him and Magnus laughed, settling down by his side, pushed off his slippers and brought his arms around him, and Alec sighed blissfully. 

"That's being grumpy, Da." said Max, looking down at Alec with an exasperated look that reminded him of himself. 

"Your son is right. You're grumpy when you're cold." said Magnus, kissing his cheek, one hand holding Alec's, the other moving up to rest against Max's arm. 

"That's not true. I am not grumpy. I am just…  _ sad  _ when it's cold  _ and  _ my husband wasn't in bed to keep me warm with cuddles and hugs." said Alec, pouting, looking down at Magnus, who smiled up at him, while Max laughed looking down on both of them. 

"That is why we went to the bakery, Dad. Papa said he wanted to make you happy this morning, because he knew you'd hate this morning because of the cold weather." said Max, explaining to Alec, with a soft smile on his face. "We bought three cupcakes, three waffles and a milkshake for me and coffees for the two of you." recited Max, holding up his hands, showing them the numbers with his fingers. 

"That is wonderful, Max. Did you enjoy your walk in the snow this morning?" asked Alec, looking up at Max, using one of his hands to stroke his son's hair. 

"It was amazing Dad! I even hit Papa with a few snowballs!" said Max, cheerful, laughing. 

"That must have felt great." said Alec, chuckling, then wincing with a grimace when Magnus hit him on the chest with his hand. 

"Don't be mean, or no cuddles for you." warned Magnus, with a smirk, and Alec strengthened his hold on him, pulling Magnus closer to his side, resting his arm around Magnus’ waist. 

"I want cuddles too!" exclaimed Max, and then jumped in the middle of both of them, surprising them, making Magnus laugh and Alec groan. Max settled down between them, sighing happily, as he reached his hands out. 

"Papa, I want my breakfast!" 

"Okay, here you go." replied Magnus, snapping his fingers, making the box appear in Max's lap. Their child gasped, excited, sat up a little, his back against the headboard of their bed, and started eating, his attention totally on his waffles and cupcakes. 

"I guess you will have to wait for your cuddles." said Magnus, smiling apologetically at him, his eyes holding a certain sweetness and tease, which made Alec's heart swoon. 

"Don't worry, I will collect them tonight." answered Alec, smiling back at Magnus, winking at him, watching him throw his head back and laugh. 

"I am sure you will." said Magnus, then spend a few second smiling at Alec, before scrunching his nose when a few drops of cupcakes landed on his face. 

They both looked up to see Max, shoving one entire cupcake in his mouth, as the half part of it fell apart in his hands, leaving icing around his mouth. 

"Oh, Max." said Magnus, snorting. "Here, let me help." whispered Magnus, and moved his hand up to wipe away the remains of the cupcake, as Max kept eating it, with a huge smile and excitement painted all over his happy face.

Alec simply, sighed and admired the scene. 

His body might be still cold, his son's freezing feet bumping against the side of his waist, but Alec was at peace, wholeheartedly content, and his heart was soaring, warm and filled with a soft, light, feeling of happiness and home. 

The cold didn't matter anymore, he was surrounded by the warmest feeling ever : love.


	5. Warmth

Catarina Loss had always spent the most of month of December in her hospital, helping her patients and the children who needed her care and support. This year, she was going to spend less time at her hospital and more time at her home. With her daughter. 

Well, ward, more likely. Officially, Madzie wasn't her daughter,  _ yet.  _ But as far as Catarina knew, she had accepted Madzie as her own family the moment she started to take her under her wings. 

She had always been the one to dream about a family : husband and children. She had always wished for it, even if she knew that her job would always be her first priority. She had always put her job first. Being a nurse at the Beth Israel Hospital in New York meant everything to her. She had dedicated her whole life into taking care of the people in need. With her powers and her specialty in healing spells, Catarina had spent centuries putting her skills helping the people who needed it the most. 

Other people might see it as a burden or even as a devotion but for Catarina, it was more than that. It wasn't just a job or a way to put in use her magic abilities, it was about giving hope to people who have been broken and helpless, both physically and mentally. She gave a second chance for the people who seems to think their life is ending. It was her way to give back to the world her gratitude. 

Catarina had been alive for a long,  _ long,  _ time, and she had always thought she would live her whole life only having her job as a priority and her patients as family, but that was until she met Madzie. 

Little Madzie had stumbled into her life when she expected her the least. And ever since, Catarina spent more and more days being immensely grateful for her presence in her life. Madzie had given her everything she wanted. A family of her own. 

It was true that she had a family : with Downworlders and Mundanes. With Magnus and Raphael. And she loved them. She wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for them and she would spend every day of her life being thankful of knowing them. But just like everyone else, Catarina had dreams, most of them forgotten or pushed to the back of her mind because she thought she couldn't have her dreams come reality  _ and  _ the possibility to keep devoting her life to her hospital. 

The past had taught her well. She had only loved one person, a human, with all her heart but she hadn't been able to handle her relationship and her work altogether, even if he had spend the rest of his life with her. Ever since, her job had become her life. Since then, she had put the thought in her head that she would only have her job as her number one priority, that she wouldn't love anything and anyone the way she loves her work, wholeheartedly and fully (expect for her dear friends). But that thought had immediately disappeared when Madzie entered her life. 

She had brought brightness and a sense of home and peace in her life, in a way Catarina had never thought she would have it. She still loved her job with her whole heart, but she found someone else to love at the same length : Madzie. She was the daughter she had never thought she would have. And now, even if they didn't make it official, she knew in her heart that no one would never be as important as Madzie in her life. Her job was still a big part of her life, but now she managed to share a part of her life with Madzie, and she found it very easy and peaceful. 

Now, she was wholeheartedly full. She got everything she wanted, she had amazing friends to love her and support her, she had a daughter, but most importantly she was a mother. Someone she never thought she would be. But again, miracles always appear in your lives when you least expect it. 

She walked out of her portal, into her living room, and eyes fell upon the scene in front of her, bringing a smile to her lips. 

Madzie was sitting on the carpet, bent down, her pony tails falling in front of her shoulders, drawing. Next to her, was Simon Lewis. 

Catarina didn't know how it happened, but soon Madzie had become quickly attached to Simon. Maybe it was because after everything that had happened to him, losing his friend and his family, he was still the childish, bubbly, happy person, always putting a smile on people's face. Magnus had told her a lot about the Daylighter. Who was now the Leader of the New York Vampire's Clan. 

After everything that had happened with Raphael, the vampires needed a new leader and Simon had stepped in. He had needed to get his mind off other things and he needed an occupation. And ever since, he had been doing a great job at it, his people respected him and looked up at him. He was kind and fair and strict and serious when needed to be. 

"Ah ah !! Look at this! It's good isn't it?" said Simon, bringing up a drawing paper, where a Santa Claus and some reindeers were drawn. 

"You cheated. You finished it before me!" exclaimed Madzie, looking up, her eyes glaring at him, but wearing a smile on her lips, pointing a finger at him. 

Simon, who was sitting in front of her, on the carpet, his legs crossed, shrugged, with a teasing smirk. 

"Hey I can't help it. I am vampire. Everything I do is influenced by my powers." said Simon, holding in hands up in surrender, blinking down at Madzie, innocently. 

"I knew you would make this a competition, Uncle Simon. Uncle Alec warned me about you." replied Madzie, giggling. 

"Excuse me. Do you know that Alec actually likes me very much? Don't listen to anything he says. He just wants you to like him more than you like me." answered Simon, winking at her when she looked up again. 

"But I do like Uncle Alec more." said Madzie, smirking. 

Simon gasped, eyes widened, as Madzie giggled at his affronted expression, but then he grinned. 

"Well, I can understand that. Alec is pretty  _ awesome  _ right?" asked Simon, looking at Madzie, with his eyes shining and smile widening. 

"He is the best!" exclaimed Madzie, happiness and pride gleaming on her face. 

"Right?? But he can also be very scary." said Simon, staring at Madzie, raising his eyebrows at her. 

"Only if you hurt his family. So you don't have to worry about him. I'll tell him you took good care of me." said Madzie, patting Simon on his arms, smiling brightly up at him. 

"Awwnn thank you Madzie. You are a lifesaver." answered Simon, chuckling, and Madzie giggled. 

"Seems like you both are doing great." said Catarina, leaning against the door, her arms crossed. Madzie looked up from her drawing, and putting her pencils on the floor, got up and ran toward her, her arms reaching out to her, and Catarina bent down to pick Madzie up, her arms surrounding her little waist as Madzie threw her arms around Catarina's neck. 

"You're back!" exclaimed Madzie, and Catarina straightened, hugging Madzie, while her hand moved up to ruffle her hair, as the child hide her head between Catarina's neck and shoulder. 

"I missed you." whispered Madzie and Catarina felt her little arms huffing her back tighter. 

"I'm sorry, babe, tonight was a little busier than I expected." apologized Catarina, and dropped a kiss on Madzie's cheek, relief washing over her as Madzie backed away to stare at her with a huge smile. 

"It's okay. I knew you would be back." said Madzie and Catarina felt her heart swelling with love. 

"Of course I was going to be back. I always will." whispered Catarina, putting one of her pony tails behind her shoulder. 

"Did you behave with Uncle Simon? You didn't cause him any trouble did you?" asked Catarina, looking at Madzie, who shook her head with a smile. 

"No, she was such an angel, Cat." said Simon, still sitting on the floor, looking up at them, with a gentle smile. "You should see me with Max,  _ he  _ is the one I can't keep up with." continued Simon, shaking his head fondly, as Catarina chuckled. 

"He is Magnus Bane's son, you should have expected it." answered Catarina, a teasing smile on her face. 

"That's true. I am glad he is enjoying making me suffer though. It's worth it." replied Simon, shrugging, a dopey smile appearing on his lips, gentleness glinting in his eyes. "Madzie is still my favorite though!" said Simon, standing up and walking toward them. 

"Don't tell Max, okay?" whispered Simon, standing close to Madzie, the child nodded and winked at Simon, who grinned back at her. 

"Thank you for watching over her Simon. I hope I didn't ruin your plans." said Catarina, as Madzie jumped down from her arms, to run away and get back to her drawings. 

"Are you kidding? Listen, I am here anytime you need me. She is an awesome kid. I love to spend time with her." said Simon, beaming at her proudly. 

"Thank you, Simon. Do you need a portal or-" 

"Uh no no. I am still not familiar with those. I don't want to end up throwing up. I will walk back home, don't worry. You go inside and rest, okay?" said Simon, gently patting her arm, smiling kindly at her. 

"I will. Give me a call when you reach your place, alright?" said Catarina and Simon nodded with a smile. He walked past her and when his hand reached out to open the front door, Madzie got up from her place and ran behind him, a drawing in her hand.

"Uncle Simon! Wait!" exclaimed Madzie and came to stand in front of Simon. 

Catarina walked close to her and stood behind her, her hands resting against her tiny shoulders, as Madzie handed her drawing to Simon. Catarina got a sight of it and her heart clenched as she recognized who Madzie had drawn on her paper : it was Simon and Clary. 

She saw the reaction immediately on Simon's face : his smile disappeared instantly and his eyes lost his usual glimpse of happiness. She saw him swallowing as his lips formed a sad smile, blinking his eyes, as longing and heartbreak appeared in them. 

"Magnus said that you used to spend every day of December watching Christmas movies with Clary. And Uncle Jace said that you were very sad sometimes and I don't like it when you're sad. So I drew you this. Do you like it?" said Madzie, looking up at Simon, her tiny hands clasped together, her fingers fidgeting, as she moved from one feet to another, clearly anxious over his response. 

But Simon didn't say anything, he crouched down in front of Madzie and took her in his arms, hugging her with every strength he had, closing his eyes shut as a few drop of tears fell down from his closes eyelids. One of his hand moved forward to caress Madzie's hair as the other one, the one holding the drawing, brought her closer to him. Madzie's little arms were around Sam's waist, her hands caressing his back, offering support and comfort. 

"I miss her too, Uncle Simon. But don't worry, we are here for you, okay?" whispered Madzie into Simon's ear, and Catarina saw him smile as new tears roll down from his eyes. Simon opened his eyes and sniffed, blinking his eyes a few times and pulled back from the embrace, wiping away his tears. 

"Thank you, Madzie. This is… I love it. I am going to show it to Isabelle and she will be so happy. You're a good friend, kid." said Simon, his hand caressing her cheek, still sitting on his knees in front of her, as she smiled at him, with a gentle glance. 

"I'll see you in a few days, alright?" asked Simon, dropping his hand, and smiling widely when she dropped a kiss on his cheeks. 

"Bye, Uncle Simon." said Madzie, with a happy smile and ran off, leaving Catarina and Simon in front of the front door. 

"Simon." called up Catarina, making Simon look up at her, his jaw clenched, eyes red and suffering. "You have a home here whenever you need." 

"Thank you." simply said Simon, nodding at her, looking back at Madzie who was back to drawing another piece, and smiling. He cleared his throat and nodded goodbye, Catarina passed a hand on his back as he walked out of her apartment and her chest welled up with warmth when she heard Simon sigh, relieved. 

She closed the door and walked back into her living room and stared down at Madzie, smiling down at her for a few seconds, before walking toward her and sitting down next to her. 

"What are you drawing, Madzie?" asked Catarina, picking up Madzie in her arms from behind, putting her on her lap, as Madzie continued her work. 

"It's Max's gift. I mean, the other Max. Alec's brother. I have a wonderful idea for the Christmas presents, do you want to know?" asked Madzie, turning her head, looking up at Catarina with a grin.

"Tell me everything." whispered Catarina, with a smile of her own. 

"I am gonna make a drawing for everyone. I have already all the ideas planned. I have a list of a drawing for everyone." said Madzie, looking down at the picture she was drawing, grinning proudly. 

"That's amazing, Madzie. I am sure they will all love it." said Catarina, holding Madzie by her waist. 

"Did you figure out what present you're going to give me?" asked Madzie, looking up at her again, with a soft and innocent look, and Catarina raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You have been hanging out with Max way too much, kid. These puppy eyes looks won't work on me, you know that, right?" said Catarina, smirking when Madzie pouted. 

"But I want to guess. Give me a hint, Cat, please ?" asked Madzie, her voice soft and gentle, blinking up at Catarina with happiness and excitement shining in her eyes, and Catarina internally groaned. Even if she was able to resist these puppy eyes, she still wanted to lose her fight against them only to see Madzie smile. 

"Alright. Alright. I'll give you only one hint, okay?" said Catarina and Madzie immediately brightened up. 

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" exclaimed Madzie, jumping on her lap, dropping her pencils on the ground to hold Catarina's hands resting against Madzie's waist. 

"Okay, so… It's something I have been thinking about for a while. And uh… Magnus and Alec have been helping me with it. But it's not ready yet." said Catarina, looking down and fidgeting, more from joy than anxiousness. 

"Will it make me happy?" asked Madzie, playing with Catarina's fingers resting against her waist, as she looked up at her with a little smile and questioning eyes. 

"I hope so." answered Catarina, smiling gently at Madzie, biting her lips. 

"Will it make you happy?" asked Madzie. 

"Undoubtedly." answered Catarina and she smiled when Madzie grinned at her. 

"Then I will make me happy too. I can't wait for Christmas!" said Madzie, hugging her long arms, settling with her, her back pressed against Catarina's chest. 

"Me neither." whispered Catarina, as she put down her chin on Madzie's shoulder, gazing down at the picture Madzie had started drawing. It was their home, Madzie and Catarina were on the couch, playing chess. 

Catarina sighed happily while Madzie giggled in her arms, as she started to talk about how Simon and her had spend their time while she was at work. 

She held Madzie tight against her and breathed in the feeling of comfort and home this embrace provided her. She felt her heart glow with love and warmth, making her feel like she was walking out in a sunny evening, despite the cold and the snow outside. She felt her heart soar with happiness as if her magic was embracing her chest.

And as she held Madzie in her arms, her soul and heart warmed up by thinking about the present she was going to gift Madzie. 

Adoptions papers. 


	6. Magic

If you asked any Downworlder about Lorenzo Rey, the first thing that would pop up in their head would be : secretive and strict. He was a powerful warlock, not the most powerful one, but he was special in his own way. If he was secretive with certain aspects of his life, he wasn't that secretive about others. People would say he loved to gloat, which wasn't false. He did love it. It was a way to make himself feel seen in a world where warlocks like him were invisible. So Lorenzo made himself visible using his own way. He had amazing magical abilities. He was incredible in battles and a good spokesman during meetings where his knowledge was needed. He knew what needed to be done in difficult situations and he knew how to convince people to follow him. Some liked him and others loathed him. He wasn't exactly  _ nice _ , everybody knew that. 

Buf if you asked Andrew Underhill, he would tell you different things. He wouldn't disagree with some of the statements, but he would definitely state some things which would make people think he is under Lorenzo's spell. That may be a little true, though. He was in love with him, so that must be why. But he would also say that Lorenzo was more than he meets the eyes because Andrew  _ knew  _ him. They had been dating for over a year now and the more he gets to know him, the more Andrew falls in love with him. He couldn't help it. He was head over heels in love with Lorenzo. 

It had been a year and somehow Andrew thinks that he was living a different life than he had for the past years, in the body of someone's else. But it was him. He was just a better version of himself. Coming out, discreetly, at the Institute had been step number one. Step number two had been meeting Lorenzo. He had read that when you fell in love, you change yourself to please the other, but after meeting Lorenzo, Andrew had not only changed himself to be the one Lorenzo needed, but also to be the one Andrew had always wanted to be. Lorenzo made him different person. 

Falling in love had made him a better person. 

Sitting on the couch,  _ their  _ couch, Andrew thought about everything that had happened last year. Everyone had almost died. They had lost people. They had brought Shadowhunters and Downworlders together. They had defeated Jonathan. They had lost Clary Fairchild. And they had witnessed the beautiful wedding of Magnus and Alec. And after that, everything had turned out to be the best years for Shadowhunters and Downworlders included. Alec and Magnus had become the Inquisitor of Alicante and the High Warlock of Alicante, and together, they had made incredible improvements. But they hadn't been alone. Isabelle Lightwood, the Head of the Institute had been a wonderful addition to the changes around New York and the world. Jace Lightwood, right hand of the head of the institute had been the one to travel around the world to convince other leaders to follow the path Alec and Magnus were clearing. And of course, the changes went above the Shadowhunters, they also included Downworlders and made sure they had a voice and were heard of their opinions and propositions. Since last year, it had been a new age. Not only for the outside world, but also for Andrew. 

He was out and proud and living the best of his life with the person he loved the most. 

Growing up the way Andrew did, there had always been times when he used to think that he would never get the life he wanted. He had used to think that he was always going to be alone because the world made it harder for people like him to live the way they wished to. But that had changed when Alec Lightwood decided to take his life in his own hands and come out as gay by kissing Magnus Bane at his own wedding, and by the same time, inspiring the people in his words to come out of their hiding spots. 

Andrew was forever going to be grateful for the path Alec had cleared for people like them. He had always thought he would hide himself from others, his family and friends, too scared of their opinions and reactions, but Alec had taught that the only person whom we should live for, was ourselves. And screw everyone else. He hadn't thought that one day he would be as brave as Alec. But life proved him wrong. It had send Lorenzo Rey into his life. And now, Andrew felt like he was living in a cocoon of brightness and happiness, everything seemed out of a fairy-tale and he couldn't help but to think sometimes that this was all a dream. 

"Are you daydreaming again?" asked Lorenzo, walking out of his portal which had opened into their living room, in front of where Andrew was sitting. 

Andrew smiled, pulled his head back from the comfortable side of the couch, and stared at Lorenzo. 

He was wearing a black shirt with red patterns and black pants. His hair was tied in the usual way and he was carrying books in both of his hands. 

"Just thinking." answered Andrew, standing up from the couch and walking toward Lorenzo, who was putting his purchase on their desk. 

"You have been doing that a lot lately. Is everything okay?" asked Lorenzo, turning back from the desk to look at Andrew, with gentle and soft eyes only reserved for his lover. "I mean, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about- mpphh" 

Andrew didn't give him the time to finish his sentence, he walked toward him, and the moment Lorenzo turned around to stare at him, he moved his hands to rest his palms against Lorenzo's neck and brought him closer for a kiss. 

He closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss when he heard Lorenzo sigh against him, chests pressed together, as his arms surrounded Andrew's waist, his hands resting against his back, fingers tracing patterns against his shirt. The kiss was sweet and passionate, and Andrew kissed him deeper as Lorenzo's brought one of his hand to rest it against his cheek, while his other hand pulled Andrew closer. A few seconds later, Lorenzo pulled back, breathless, while Andrew chased after his lips, kissing him quickly one last time before backing away, sighing. 

"Hi." whispered Andrew, his hands still caressing Lorenzo's neck, while Lorenzo chuckled, bringing down his arms to rest them around Andrew's waist. 

"Hello. Looks like someone missed me very much." said Lorenzo, his lips turning up in a smile, his eyes twinkling with a glint of teasing and complete joy. 

"You know I always miss you whenever you're not with me." answered back, Andrew, his thumb caressing Lorenzo's jaw, while he smiled softly at him. 

"I am here now." whispered Lorenzo, smiling sweetly at him. 

"I hope you got everything you wanted to buy." said Andrew, tearing his eyes away from Lorenzo's, nodding at the books placed on the desk. 

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't easy." answered Lorenzo, shaking his head, chuckling. "But I managed to convince the owner of the bookshop to give them to me, for a price, even if they are the originals books." explained Lorenzo, with a content smirk.

"You didn't threaten the poor guy, did you?" asked Andrew, moving his hands down to put them around Lorenzo's waist and his smile widened when he saw his lover's gaze and disapproval look, trying to fight the smirk appearing on his lips. 

"How dare you make such an assumption about me, Andrew?" asked Lorenzo and Andrew raised his eyebrows at him, as Lorenzo bite down his lips. 

"I am sure of it. Last week, when we went out to dinner in Morocco, you threatened the owner of the restaurant that you would shut down his place, if he didn't serve my favorite dessert." said Andrew, shrugging, a laughter bubbling out of his chest as Lorenzo glared at him. 

"Listen, I know you love the coconut snowball cookies from that place. And that man had them in stock, he just lied about it. And it was your  _ birthday,  _ it was my duty as your boyfriend to make that day perfect." answered Lorenzo, blinking at him with innocent eyes and a smug smile. 

"Yes, and I am very grateful for your effort. But now, we're banned from that place." said Andrew with a disapproval glance of his own, but he couldn't but to smile as Lorenzo rolled his eyes. 

"Good, that means I won't have to see him again. There are better restaurants there, anyway. I will take you, you'll see." said Lorenzo, and patting his cheek, walked away from him, toward the couch and sat down on it, sighing, letting his head fall back, as he took off his shoes. 

"I can't wait. Now, stay here. I am gonna bring you some drinks." said Andrew and walked into their kitchen. 

Taking a bottle of wine and some glasses, he walked back into their living room and sat down next to Lorenzo, handing out a glass to him. He silently poured down red wine into both of their glasses and Lorenzo snapped his fingers, making the bottle of wine disappear back in the kitchen counter. 

"I could have gotten up, you know." said Andrew, chuckling, shaking his head, half annoyed and half amused. 

"Oh, I know. I just don't want you to leave." said Lorenzo, smiling at him as his brought one of his arms around his waist, his fingers tracing circles on the side of his waist, bringing Andrew a little bit closer and Andrew settled comfortably against the couch, leaning against Lorenzo, as he moved his hand to rest it on Lorenzo's knee. 

Andrew smiled at him and sipped his wine, his lips turning into a approving smirk as the taste of his drink touched his tongue, soaking him with a soothing warmed feeling.

"This is  _ really  _ good." commented Andrew, holding his glass in front of him as he stared at the content in his glass. 

"I knew you would love it. I pulled it back from my basement. It had been sitting there for years." explained Lorenzo, drinking from his own glass, slowly, closing his eyes for a few second, enjoying its remarkable taste, and opened his eyes again as he pulled his drink back and put it on his other knee, and he sighed. 

"Wait, are those socks?" asked Lorenzo, a few seconds of silence later, his eyes furrowing as he looked down into a bag which was near the chimney.

"Yeah. Max helped me pick them up from the store." answered Andrew, with a smile, as he remembered his day out with Alec's son and how much running he had done to follow an excited Max around the shop. 

"Right. Aren't they a lot?" asked Lorenzo, raising a confused eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah… Max was very serious about me buying them all and I didn't want to make him sad. But I think I am gonna give some of them to Isabelle, she might need it more than me." said Andrew, snorting. 

"That's for sure." said Lorenzo, chuckling. "I can't believe you managed to spend an entire evening with Max outside. It must have been tiring." 

"It was fine. I like Max. He is so… happy, you know? And he makes people around him smile and laugh. He is so cheerful and just… He is pretty awesome." explained Andrew, with a sweet voice, resting his head against Lorenzo's shoulder, feeling it shake with laughter. 

"Yeah he is. Sometimes I think he tortures me on purpose, knowing that I don't like him." said Lorenzo, scrunching his nose. 

"What? You do. You love him, everyone knows it." said Andrew, smirking and looking up at Lorenzo, watching him grimace as he took another sip of his drink. 

"I don't  _ love  _ him. He is… alright, I guess." answered Lorenzo, shrugging, finishing his wine and putting his glass on the wooden desk, placed next to the couch. 

"Hmmm… That's not what Madzie told me." said Andrew, moving his head away from his shoulder to stare at Lorenzo with a smirk. 

"What did she tell you? Whatever it was, she lied." replied Lorenzo, pointing a finger at him, frowning. 

"Well, she told me that Max liked to spend time with you. And she told me that you said to her that you  _ cherished  _ your evenings when you watch over both of them..." said Andrew, enjoying seeing Lorenzo roll his eyes. 

"I don't cherish-" 

"...She also told me you brought these books for Max and not for your friend's son as you told Magnus." finished Andrew, smiling at Lorenzo, as his partner opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything. 

"I am done sharing my plans with Madzie. It was supposed to be a secret! That information was confidential!" exclaimed Lorenzo, waving his hand, making Andrew throw his back and laugh. 

"Don't laugh at me. This is serious. What if she told Max??" asked Lorenzo, looking at him with serious and worried eyes. 

"Don't worry." said Andrew, clearing his throat. "She won't tell him. She promised. And she knows how to deal with Max's pressing questions, so don't worry." continued Andrew, snorting when Lorenzo grumbled under his breath. 

"She is lucky I like her." whispered Lorenzo, and if Andrew knew better, he would say he was pouting. 

"Oh come on, don't be dramatic. We all know you have a soft spot for kids. I knew it the moment I saw you dancing with Madzie during Alec and Magnus’ wedding reception." said Andrew, a fond smile forming on his lips, as his eyes settled on Lorenzo, who stared back at him with a tender look. 

They started at each other, smiling, as both of them thought about the moment they met, then Lorenzo sighed. 

"My cover is blown." said Lorenzo, making Andrew laugh, shaking his head, noticing how Lorenzo stared at him with a soft smile. He always did that. Looking at him with soft eyes and a tender smile whenever Andrew laughed. The way Lorenzo looked at him sometimes, made him feel like he was some kind of valuable treasure. 

Andrew handed his own glass to Lorenzo, who put it down on the desk. He laid his head on Lorenzo's shoulder, his hands playing with the buttons of his suit.

A few seconds of silence passed and Andrew's mind wandered again. He had never celebrated Christmas before. It was an unknown event for Shadowhunters. But this year, everything was different and better. Everything was good and peaceful. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the month by Lorenzo's side. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Andrew, as another thought erupted in his mind. 

"Of course." replied Lorenzo, softly, his arms still holding him by the waist, his fingers drawing circles on his shirt. 

"When was the last time you celebrated Christmas? I mean, I know you told me it had been a long time but… How long?" asked Andrew, with a lower voice, his tone gentle and curious. 

A few seconds of silence passed, when Lorenzo froze and for a moment Andrew thought he asked a question he shouldn't have. 

"Centuries. I didn't count them but it has been a while, yes." simply answered, Lorenzo, and Andrew's fingers automatically crossed with Lorenzo's, who held his hand back, tightly. 

"Why did you stop celebrating it?" asked Andrew, using his fingers to caress the back of Lorenzo's hand. 

"At the beginning, it was nice. It was enjoyable and fun. But with time… I realized that it was only one of the reminders that people with whom I celebrate this holiday, might not be there with me next year or a few years later. And I don't know, ever since that thought had came in mind, I can't think about Christmas or any other mundane holidays and feel happy about it. I look around and I see people happy, celebrating and drinking, being grateful of their life. But when I look around I only see people I am gonna lose one day or another. And I hate that feeling. That's why I rarely attend parties or any celebration events. I hurts way too much. And even if I don't want to think like that, I can't help it." explained Lorenzo, his voice wavering from time to time, his grip on Andrew's hand growing tighter as each word were spoken. 

"It hurts ?" asked Andrew, whispering, hoping his hold on Lorenzo's hand was enough to show him is support and love. He couldn't imagine living a thousand of years and losing people you care about. It must destroying and heart wrenching. Lorenzo didn't answer verbally, he only nodded silently, and when Andrew moved his head away, to stare at Lorenzo, he noticed the unshed tears which made his eyes shine. 

"Lorenzo. If celebrating this holiday hurts you so much… Why did you say yes when I asked if we could celebrate it?" asked Andrew, staring at Lorenzo with a confused glance and questioning eyes. 

"Because you were so excited and looking forward to it. And I just wanted to make  _ you  _ happy. I know you never celebrated it so-" 

"If doing this would make you unhappy, we don't have to do it. I don't want to celebrate Christmas if it doesn't make you happy, I-" 

"No, no, wait. I didn't say yes for this only because of you." interrupted Lorenzo, looking at him with gentle eyes, holding nothing but honesty in his gaze. "I accepted it for myself too. I thought… I mean, it has been a  _ long  _ time, and I know my thoughts won't change overnight but… I hope, I want to think that this year, celebrating Christmas with you, would make a difference. Because I have never been more myself in the past centuries than I am when I am with you. And I thought… Maybe you could make me see the beauty and the magic in Christmas, again."

Andrew's heart broke by hearing these words and feeling the pain he was going through only by talking about it. 

"Hey, look at me." said Andrew, bringing up his hands to cup his lover's face between his palms. Lorenzo stared at him with a sad smile. "Are you sure?" asked Andrew, his thumbs caressing his cheeks, swallowing down, unable to be a stranger to the emotions clouding his heart. 

"I am sure." said Lorenzo, his expression serious and determined, looking at Andrew with an honest smile. 

A moment of silence passed between where none of them spoke. They only stared into each other's eyes, the physical contact being an anchor for both of them. 

"I don't know much about Christmas. But I promise you, I will make sure you love this one." said Andrew, his mouth curving into a gentle smile as he promised to Lorenzo, and to himself, to do everything possible to make this holiday worthy. 

"I love it already." answered Lorenzo, simply, his eyes twinkling with hope and happiness. 

Andrew knew the immortality issue was unavoidable. He couldn't even imagine what Lorenzo must be going through when his mind wander to this inevitable point, but he knew it must be unbearable. Being immortal was hard enough. But being an immortal and falling in love with a mortal was beyond uneasy. He knew words wouldn't be enough to ease Lorenzo's mind and the pain in his heart so he did the only thing he always did whenever he wanted to comfort him. He pulled him closer, into his arms, and held him. 

Lorenzo put his head between Andrew's neck and shoulder and breathed in, as his arms went around Andrew's waist, holding him with as much strength as Andrew did. He put one of his hand on Lorenzo's back and the other one went to rest at the back of Lorenzo's neck. He kissed the crook of his neck and held him against him. 

"I am not going anywhere for a long time, alright?" said Andrew, feeling the need to say  _ something, anything,  _ to make Lorenzo feel better. 

"I know." simply said Lorenzo, and pulled back from the embrace, staring at him with a grateful smile, only to bring his hands to the back of his neck, and pull Andrew in for a kiss. 

The kiss was desperate and lingering, and Andrew could feel Lorenzo's emotions through his lips. He kissed him back, with as much desperation and sensuality as Lorenzo did. He could feel happiness, pain and fear by the touch of Lorenzo's lips against his. And as Lorenzo pushed him down on the couch, his hands never leaving him, his lips still glued to his, Andrew prayed to whoever was listening, to make this year's Christmas special and memorable, mostly for Lorenzo. 

He hoped he could make Lorenzo appreciate Christmas again. He hoped he could make that special day as something to look forward to for his lover. Lorenzo needed a change about this holiday, and Andrew hoped he would get it. This would work. 

Christmas' spirit was magical, right? 

They could make this work. 


	7. Family

Jace Lightwood had been through a lot in his life. Sometimes he felt the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, pushing him down and down, making it harder for him to breathe. Sometimes, he felt his guilt and anger take over his mind and his whole body, he thinks that it would be impossible for him to feel anything else. 

Jace didn't speak much now. Apart from his family and close friends, he wasn't the cheerful guy he had been before everything. Before Clary. 

Some days, he could feel his pain running through his blood, freezing him and making him unable to do anything but to  _ suffe _ r. Alone. 

He knew for a fact that he wasn't alone, he knew it, but the knowledge didn't help with his feeling of loneliness. That was the thing about being in suffering, you can be surrounded by thousands of people, sometimes you can only feel your pain and not their support and care. 

After everything he had been through, he had thought that he was used to it by now : used to the heartbreak and the pain of losing the people he cares about. But after losing Clary, he had realized that everything that he had been through had been nothing compared to the loss he was mourning now. Losing Clary hurted more than any other pain he had witnessed because losing her broke his heart and made him lose hope in anything good ever happening to him again. 

Before Clary, he had been reckless and someone who acts before thinking, meeting Clary hadn't change him completely, but he was more thoughtful and he had learned to actually care about himself because he had realized there were people who loved him. With Clary, he had become a better person, finding in love the best feeling he had ever wanted to feel : belonging. 

With his family, the Lightwoods, even if he felt loved, he had always felt different from them. When Clary stumbled into their life, his life, he had learned that he might think he was different, but they didn't seem to think of him as a stranger. After Clary, he had learned how important family was, even if they weren't his blood. Because blood didn't matter, the only thing that matter was love. Now, after losing his love, he was more than grateful for his family. And friends. 

Some days, his guilt, anger and hurt were so heavy, he felt like his strength and his willingness to even get up from his bed had been drowned under these unwanted yet present emotions. Today was one of those days. 

He sighed, and sinked further in his bed, bringing up his bed cover to hide behind it, shutting his eyes close and shivering a little because of the cold. He hated winter. He hated this time of month. He hated Christmas. And after losing Clary, he hated them even more knowing that she loved this time of the month. With Halloween, Christmas was her favorite holiday. Simon had told him that when they were in the mundane world, they used to spend every night of this month watching Christmas movies in the couch. And if Simon had brought the whole Star Wars movies every few days in this month, Clary hadn't complained once about it. 

That sounded like something Clary would do. 

A knock came from the other side of his bedroom door and Jace groaned in annoyance. 

"Go away." said Jace, hiding his face in his pillow, his eyes still closed. 

"Jace, open the door." 

It was Simon.  _ What the hell?  _

"Why are you here?" whined Jace, not prepared and definitely not in the mood to deal with him right now. He only wanted to sleep. 

"Isabelle called. She said you missed breakfast. It's almost 12 AM man, get out of here." said Simon, knocking on his door one more time. 

"Leave me alone, Simon. I want to sleep." answered Jace, hiding his head behind his pillow more further. 

"You have been awake for the past thirty minutes, I heard your heartbeat and you kept moving around in your bed." 

"... You've been standing in front of my door for the past thirty minutes and listening to my breathing?" asked Jace, mortified and more than annoyed with Simon, sticking his head out of his bed cover and glaring at his door. 

"Yeah! So I know you're awake and you're not going back to sleep anytime soon so open the door." said Simon. 

"You do know you're creepy, right?" asked Jace, sighing, resting his head back against his pillow and staring at his ceiling. 

"Hey, I am vampire, I can't help it. Now, open the door. We need to talk." 

Well, that sounded wonderful and terrible. Jace wasn't in the mood and he didn't want to talk. 

"Go away, Simon." replied Jace, closing his eyes once again. 

"Jace. I am warning you. Open the door or I am going to do something you're really gonna regret." answered Simon, knocking on his door, repeatedly. 

"Please, be my guest." replied Jace, not caring about the threat knowing that Simon was harmless. 

A few seconds of silence passed and Jace heard footsteps walking away. Before he could sigh in relief, the bedroom door was kicked down, making him flinch and jump out of his bed. 

"Simon, what the  _ hell ? _ " exclaimed Jace, as he saw enter his bedroom with a victorious smirk. 

"Good morning, Jace." said Simon, smiling down at Jace, his hands on his hips. 

"You broke my door!" shouting, staring at his door which was now half hanging up from its place. 

"Oh don't worry about it, Magnus will fix it." said Simon, smiling sheepishly, shrugging. 

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes, and laid down in his bed again, rolling over the bed cover and hiding himself under it, away from Simon's pitying glance. Maybe he wasn't looking at him with pity but it was the only thing Jace could see. With a little glint of understanding and his own pain. He swallowed, realizing he was also making it worse for Simon, who was only trying to help as he dealt with his own heartbreak over losing Clary. 

"Don't you have vampires to deal with?" asked Jace, from under his bed cover, sighing. He knew Simon wanted to help, but he didn't know if the feeling he was going through might ever disappear one day. 

"Oh yeah. But my secretary is dealing with them." explained Simon, sitting on the side of his bed. 

"You do know he is not your secretary, right?" 

"Well, he likes it when I call him that." said Simon and Jace heard him chuckle. 

"What are you doing here, Simon?" said Jace, pulling the bed cover away from his face, looking over his shoulders to stare at him, while Simon looked back at him, biting his lips. 

He got up from the bed and walked around the bed, to stand in front of Jace, looking down at him. Then, he sat down on the side of the bed, in front of Jace, looking down, his shoulders dropped. 

"I wanted to talk to you." simply said Simon. 

"About what?" asked Jace, adjusting his bed cover under his chin so he could take a better look at the vampire. 

"December 1st, I opened my eyes and looked out of the window and I immediately knew what month we were. I just felt it. It is the first time in my life that I am going to spend this month of Christmas without my best friend by my side." 

Jace blinked, and stared at Simon, he could only see his back, he was looking down at his feet and playing with his fingers. Jace heard the hurt behind his soft voice and it only increased his own suffering. 

"I spent that whole day in bed. I hated that my mind went back to last year, the last year as we lived as humans, Clary and I, when we celebrated Christmas in our own special way. And when I woke up, I realized that, that was never going to happen again because the Angels punished her for saving our world. It made me angrier and more miserable so I kind of ignored every one. I ignored Isabelle's calls and messaged her later that I was busy with some new vampires. She believed me. Then a day passed. And another did. And I just… couldn't get up from my bed. Isabelle showed up at Hotel Dumort. She talked to me and tried to take me out of bed. It didn't work. She told me she loved me, that she was worried about me, and that she was here for me if I needed her. And she left. Then a few hours later I got a phone call. It was Catarina's number but it was Madzie who spoke to me. She asked me if I could come over to watch over her while Cat would be at work, because she didn't want to spend the day alone. I don't know how it happened, the next second I was out of bed. I texted Isabelle and told her I was going to spend the day with Madzie and will see her at night. Going out and making myself busy it helped. But I guess what helped me more was to be at the company of Madzie. She was amazing. We spend the whole day drawing and making a list of presents we wanted to buy for the people we know. And when I went back to my place, with the drawing she gave me, I realized something." 

"What ?" asked Jace, his voice only a whisper, his eyes never leaving Simon's back as he spoke. 

Simon turned his head to the side and looked down at Jace with a gentle smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"I am not going to help myself by spending the whole month in my bed. The only reason I spent this month over the past years watching Christmas movies with Clary was because it made her happy and seeing her happy made me happy. She might live miles away from us now but… I can still make new memories and enjoy this time without her by my side. She would want me to do it. It was our tradition. We made it our thing because we were family. And even if she isn't in my life anymore, I still have a family left. And I miss her as much as you do, Jace. It's unbearable, it doesn't get better and it doesn't get any easier. But we can get used to it. So… That is why I have an offer for you." finished Simon, smiling down widely at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides, gleaming with unshed tears, pain and hope. 

"And what is that?" asked Jace, smiling back, his own eyes burning, his vision blurred because of the tears he didn't want to let fall free, chuckling, shaking his head fondly, when Simon's lighted up as his smile grew wider. 

"We can make this our tradition! One movie every night until Christmas! With family and friends. I will even let you pick the movies. Please say yes?" asked Simon, jumping on his bed, looking at him with pleading and hopeful eyes. 

"I am gonna regret saying yes to this, aren't I?" asked Jace, snorting, his lips turning into a small smile as his heart got lighter. 

"No, I promise you won't. Is that a yes?" asked Simon, eyes wide with excitement, staring at Jace, waiting for an answer. 

"Alright, we can do that. But if you start speaking and commenting every minute of the movies out loud I swear-" 

Jace didn't have the time to finish his sentence, Simon jumped on him, his arms taking him in a hug. 

"Simon! Get off me!" whispered Jace, furiously, but laughing, feeling Simon's happiness radiating from him, making his own heart beat happily. 

"Alright, alright." said Simon, backing away with a huge smile on his face, "You're going to love this. Next year, you'll be coming to me asking to keep continuing this new family tradition." replied Simon, winking down at Jace. 

"I seriously doubt that." answered Jace, frowning, and smirking when Simon pouted. 

"Alright, then I will see you tonight. You pick the first movie and call whoever you want. But tomorrow I am the one making the decisions. Now, get out of my room." 

"But-" started Simon, his smile fading and sadness appearing back in his eyes. 

"I am just going to spend a few more  _ minutes  _ in bed, alright? I'll be out soon. You can even call Isabelle to check. I promise." explained Jace, his hands up in surrender. 

"That works! I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to bring food!" exclaimed Simon, standing up from the bed. 

"Boop boop." whispered Simon, bumping one of his fingers against Jace's nose, making Jace scrunch his nose, batting Simon's finger away with his hand. 

Simon snickered and walked out of his bedroom, humming under his breath. 

"Hey, Simon!" yelled Jace, looking up toward his bedroom door. Simon's head appeared from the other side of the door with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." said Jace, clearing his throat, looking up at Simon with a honest smile. Simon smiled down at him and winked. 

"You're welcome, brother." 

"Yeah, no. Don't call me that. Ever again." answered Jace, frowning, pointing a finger at Simon, glaring. Simon pouted for a few seconds then shrugged. 

"Alright. See you, buddy!" exclaimed Simon, waving at him, disappearing once again, leaving Jace alone in his room. 

Jace sighed, feeling less anguished and less guilty than a few minutes ago, and looked ahead, at his ceiling and enjoyed a few minutes of silence, before another knock came from his opened, broken, bedroom door. Jace closed his eyes and groaned. 

"What now, Simon ?" asked Jace, opening his eyes, looking up to his door but seeing not Simon but Isabelle, leaning against his door. 

"Hey." whispered Isabelle, looking down at him with a sweet smile, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

"Hey." said Jace, looking up at her with a smile. Then, Alec's head appeared behind Isabelle's shoulder, one of his hand resting against her arm. Next, Max, the six years old warlock, appeared behind Alec. Jace expected to see the child clinging to Alec's leg but he wasn't : actually his little body was reaching above Alec's head. 

"Hello, Uncle Jace." whispered Max, waving at him, with a smirk. 

"Uh… Alec, your son is floating in the air." said Jace, looking at Max with wide eyes yet tender smile. 

"He is not- Max! Get down. What did Magnus tell you about this?" said Alec, turning around to catch Max in his arms, resting him against his chest, frowning down at the kid in his arms, as Max's magic still surrounded him, yet not hurting Alec, so familiar with him. 

" Papa said to not to do it  _ every time.  _ But I wanted to make Uncle Jace smile, Da." answered Max, pouting and eyes twinkling. 

"And it worked." said Jace, chuckling from where he was laying, making Max giggle. The young warlock freed himself from his father's hold and walked toward Jace's bed. With little struggle, he climbed on the bed, using his little arms and legs, reaching Jace with a relieved sigh and joyful smile. 

"You have place for two more people?" asked Isabelle, gesturing at his bed with a small smile, and Jace nodded with a grateful smile of his own. 

Isabelle walked around the bed and taking of her heels, got into the bed next to Jace and Alec laid down next to him, to the other side. Max found himself sitting on Jace's belly, his tiny hands resting against his chest for support, biting down on his lips as he put both of his legs on each side of Jace's waist. Jace smiled up at Max and held him by his arms as he adjusted himself, comfortably against his chest. 

"This bed isn't big enough for three of us." said Alec, groaning, settling down next to him, one arms behind his head as the other was placed on his chest. 

"Do you want me make it big with my magic, Dad?" asked Max, raising his hands already, sparks of magic flying out of his fingers, but Jace moved his hands forward and catched Max's hands in his. 

"Nope. No. Remember what happened the last time you used your magic to enlarge one of the table in our canteen?" asked Jace, one of his eyebrows raised, looking pointedly at Max, while the child looked down with a proud, unapologetic smile, while Isabelle snickered at his side. 

"You should have seen the look on Magnus’ face that day. He was so proud while you looked like you just declared a war to a country. It was  _ hilarious."  _

"Yeah. And terrible. That table ended up somewhere in the middle of France. People freaked out." said Alec, complaining, even if he was looking at Max with a wide smile. 

"I can imagine why." said Jace, chuckling as Max giggled while jumping on his chest, his little hands clenched on his shirt, interested on his shirt's buttons. 

"Do you remember when we used to do this when we were kids? Sneaking into your bedroom to stay awake all night, whispering and playing chess?" asked Isabelle, smiling fondly, as she stared at the ceiling. 

"I remember. Alec always lost." said Jace, earning a shove from Alec's elbow in his ribs, making him chuckle and wince, while Isabelle laughed. 

"I didn't lose. I let you win. There is a difference." explained Alec, shrugging. 

"Yeah, right. You were terrible, you kept breaking the rules all the time." replied Isabelle, snorting. 

"I wanna play chess too!" exclaimed Max, looking up to stare at the Lightwood siblings, his eyes shining with excitement and curiosity. 

"I will teach you all about chess, one day, Max, don't worry. You'll be the best." promised Jace, staring at Max with a wide smile as he held him in his arms. 

"Really?? Dad, did you hear that? I am going to be the best at playing chess when I grow up!" shouted Max, smiling widely at his father, his face showing happiness and amazement. 

"I am sure you're going to be the best at everything." said Alec, chuckling but Jace heard the honesty and hope in his voice, and he felt the pride and happiness through their parabatai rune, as Alec looked at Max with kind eyes. Max giggled, glowing with happiness, his eyes shining. 

"No, Papa is the only one who can be best at everything!" said Max, shaking his head, disapproving. 

"That's also true." replied Isabelle, nodding, while Alec and Jace hummed in approval, while Izzy took one of Max's hand in her own, playing with his little fingers. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" asked Jace, turning his head to the side to stare at Isabelle, while Alec played with Max.

"I got it covered. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you. Being the Head of the Institute is  _ exhausting."  _ answered Isabelle, sighing. 

"You're doing a wonderful job at it, though. I can't think of anyone else better for this responsibility." answered Jace, smiling at her, proudly. 

"Yes, aunt Izzy. You're bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Max, cheering. 

"Hey, language!" admonished Alec, glaring at Max, or at least trying to, while he looked up at Max with an amused glanced. 

"Don't listen to him, Max. Swear all you want. I'll protect you." said Jace, tapping Max on his arms with his hands, earning a glare from Alec and a laugh from Isabelle. 

"You're the best, Uncle Jace." said Max, snickering, his hands resting on his big arms, his little fingers playing with the material of his shirt. 

"What he is, is a terrible influence." said Alec, chucking fondly, as he kicked Jace in the ribs, again. 

"Stop hitting me!" said Jace, shoving Alec by the shoulder, making Alec hit him back, while Max laughed, looking down at them, clapping his hands and definitely enjoying what was happening. 

"Kids, stop hitting each other! We're supposed to be taking a nap, remember?Now shut up and let me rest." said Isabelle, resting the side of her head on Jace's shoulder, as she sighed and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah!! A nap!" whispered Max, falling down on Jace's chest, imitating snores as his hands held into Jace's shirt. Jace ruffled Max's hair with one hand as the other hand went to rest against the child's back. He dropped a kiss on his nephew's head, avoiding his little horns, and he smiled as Max sighed contently. 

"Why aren't you in Alicante working with Magnus?" asked Jace, turning his head to stare at his brother. 

"Simon called me and I took a day off. Even Magnus insisted of me leaving so I could spend some time with you." explained Alec, with a kind voice, staring back at him with a gentle smile. 

"You didn't have to do that." said Jace, blinking and swallowing. 

"Of course, I had to. I wanted to. Max was more than happy to come with me." answered Alec, love evident in his gaze and Jace felt like he was going to cry from the sudden care and worry flowing through his parabatai rune. He looked at Alec for a few seconds, his eyes holding contact with Alec's, with a grateful smile. 

"You're welcome." said Alec, smiling kindly at him and went to back to stare at the ceiling. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and someone else entered his bedroom. 

"You guys are adorable!" said Simon, looking down at them with his eyes holding amazement and care. "Now, move over." said Simon. 

"What? No way. There isn't enough space- Simon!" hissed Alec, moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed, as Simon settled down between Isabelle and Jace, dropping a silent kiss on Isabelle's forehead and Max's cheek. 

"Oh my God, I am gonna fall off the bed." whispered Alec, holding Jace by his arm, turning on his side to throw a glare at Simon, while Jace laughed silently. "I swear to God if you move too much and I end up on the floor, I am banning you from the Institute." said Alec, pointing a finger at him. 

"You can't do that! Isabelle won't let you." said Simon, smiling proudly, winking at Alec. 

"He is right about that." whispered Jace, agreeing with Simon, shrugging and looking at Alec with an apologetic smile. He looked away back at the ceiling when Alec's murderous glare went from Simon to him.

"Fine. If I fall off the bed because of you, I will throw out all your Marvel movies which are in Magnus’ and my apartment." added Alec, and smirked proudly and evilly while Simon gasped. 

"You wouldn't !" whispered Simon, staring at Alec with wide eyes. 

"That all depends on you." simply said Alec, shrugging, flashing a victorious smile when Simon huffed and went to lay his head down on Jace's pillow, resting his head against Jace's shoulder, as Isabelle did a few minutes ago. 

"Great, now I am pillow." sighed Jace, as Alec did the same, resting his head against Jace's shoulder, chuckling.

Jace kept his eyes open for a few minutes, waiting for all of them to fall asleep, the room soon filling with snores and simple breathing. 

As he rested his head comfortably against his pillow, while being surrounded with his siblings, his family, Jace realized that Simon was right. 

Clary wasn't living with them anymore, she wasn't one of them anymore, and it hurted, it hurted  _ so bad _ , but he was still here, and his family and friends were too. 

This month of celebration should be focused on making new memories and honoring his past memories, cherishing the both of them. 

He was glad his family and friends reached out to him even if he hadn't asked for their help and support. He was also glad and proud of himself for accepting their help and presence. Even if it was only for a matter of few hours or days, the pain wouldn't suffocate him anymore, he would breathe easier and his heart would beat gently. 

Jace would make sure to spend this month of Christmas being grateful for his family for being the anchor he needed, while he wandered around without a purpose, lost in a world which seemed to be hopeless and empty of all miracles. 

Maybe being around his family and loved ones was everything he needed to heal. 


	8. Friends

Magnus had always loved parties and little get-togethers. Catarina liked them. Luke knew how to enjoy few drinks with his friends. Meliorn loved parties. And Raphael loathed them. He didn't drink and couldn't get wasted. Well, he could, but he chose not to, with the new path he was walking on. 

Luckily for him, this wasn't technically a party. Yes, there would be drinks, but when he had received Magnus’ call, the High Warlock of Alicante, had taken his time to convince Raphael that this was just going to be a good night with friends he doesn't see much lately. Raphael couldn't blame him. The Church had become his life and he didn't see Magnus that much lately, since the warlock couldn't enter the place and Raphael rarely got out of his new home lately. They were rebuilding some parts of the Church and he needed to be present to assure that everything was going according to the plan. 

So, yes, he missed Magnus. And Catarina. And Madzie. And Isabelle. And Meliorn. Luke. 

Even Simon. His non stopping blabbering might be boring but entertaining and enjoyable. 

So, when Magnus had proposed a night at his apartment with all of them reunited together, Raphael had find it hard in himself to refuse. He wondered why they would want to keep in touch with him considering he wasn't even a Downworlder anymore. He had this thought in mind when he was talking to Magnus on the phone, and as if Magnus was reading his mind, feeling his hesitation, he had said : 

"You might not be a Downworlder anymore, but you're still family. They want you here."

He knew Magnus loved him and wanted to spend some genuine time with him, but he wasn't sure about the rest of them. Catarina loved him, so did Meliorn and Simon, unfortunately. But he never had a close relationship with Luke. He hoped his presence at Magnus’ home wouldn't bother Luke. He guessed Luke must be thinking the same, as he wasn't a Downworlder anymore but a Shadowhunter. Magnus’ answer had been enough to take the hesitation and worry out of his mind and Raphael had replied he wouldn't miss it. He also needed some time to rest and relax, this was a wonderful opportunity. It would take some stress out of him and he would able to catch up with his friends and family. 

He took a suit he hadn't wore for a long time, and smiled, recognizing it as the one which Simon had borrowed from him. He got himself ready and went to sit down on his bed. He checked his watche and sighed. Only ten more minutes then he would get out of his chambers and walk out of the Church where Magnus’ portal would await for him. He looked down at the side of his bed, where a wooden desk was, on which he had placed three frames. 

The first one was a picture taken from centuries ago : his mother, father, his sister Rosa and him were sitting on a bench, at a park. He was playing with his sister's hair, he must have been no more than five years old and his sister ten or twelve. He had treasured this picture for the past years and he would continue to do it for the rest of his mortal life. 

The second one, was a picture of Ragnor, Magnus, Catarina and him, with a tiny picture of Madzie, Max and him resting on the side of the frame. Not a day passed by when he doesn't think about Ragnor. He missed him dearly and the old man made sure his absence would be felt. He was one of the best people Raphael ever met. He had been terribly attaching but smart and knew how to deal with Magnus’ wicked tricks. Raphael knew how much Magnus missed him. He was definitely the one who suffered his loss the most. Magnus had been inconsolable the days which followed Ragnor's passing. Thankfully, Catarina and him had been here for him, offering their shoulders to his shattered heart and his weeping soul. He hadn't even had the time to mourn him properly, no one had, drama followed. They days had passed and soon it became a routine. There were days which were harder than others, Raphael knew Magnus felt it too. And when these days would arrive Raphael had made Magnus promise he would call him. And Magnus had made him promise the same thing. So did Catarina. They had been here for each other for the past centuries through everything and Raphael was sure they would continue to be, as long as one of them stayed alive. He was glad he had Magnus and Catarina as his friends, his family and he was more than grateful they had let him be part of their family. He was now Uncle Rapha for Madzie and little Max and he was more than happy to belong to their family. They loved him very much and Raphael loved them back dearly. They brought a little happiness Raphael had thought would never witness again, after losing Rosa. 

The third frame contained a picture of Isabelle and Simon. Raphael was in the middle as Isabelle and Simon stood by his side, their arms looped around his waist, smiling widely, while Raphael was laughing, his head thrown back, his eyes crinkling. Raphael could only hope that he could make amends for the pain he had caused to Isabelle. She had trusted him and he broke her heart. He had crossed so many lines, driven by the only thought of going back in time, which he had foolishly hoped would come true. He could only be thankful for her forgiveness and the friendship she had offered after him becoming human again. 

Surprisingly, Simon had also been a wonderful help and support. And even if he didn't want to admit it, Simon was now a good friend. They had went out for a few times, the three of them, to catch up and keep him updated with the Shadow-world and the Downworld. They had helped him adjust to his new nature. 

Human. 

He had been a vampire for so long, he had forgotten all the little things about being human. It was like bathing in a freshly new water, after being in the sun for so long. The sun. That was another thing he had missed so much. The sun reminded him the times he had spend with Rosa, as a kid, running around in the park, playing with the sand and on the swings. The sun reminded him of all the good things about his childhood. It reminded of all the things he had missed and about everything he could hope for his future. 

The hardest part, for him, of being human was that one day he was going to say goodbye to his friends. To Magnus. To Isabelle. To Catarina. To Madzie. To Max. To Simon. And he knew he would hurt them terribly. He didn't want to cause that inevitable pain to his family. He might be at peace with it, with being mortal now, but he knew it was a different deal for his friends. For Magnus. 

The first time he had seen him after becoming human, he had been so worried and so anxious about his reaction. Magnus hated immortality for the mere fact that he had to say goodbye to the people he was close to. When Raphael had knocked on his door early in the morning, Magnus looked like he was going to have a heart attack. It had taken him minutes to convince Magnus that he wasn't going to end up being burned crisp in the sun. When Magnus had finally relaxed, Raphael broke down the news to him. He had told him everything. The terrible choices he made, why he left the city without a word, and how he became human. 

At first, Magnus had been silent, processing the news, looking at Raphael with a shocked expression. Raphael had taken his silent as an opportunity and told him what this meant to him. He had explained to Magnus how this was a good thing. Magnus had turned away from him, still silent, breathing heavily, shoulders down and fidgeting. Then, he had hugged him and Raphael had returned the embrace, hiding his face between Magnus’ neck and shoulder, as his friend's arms held him tight. 

"I am so happy for you, Raphael." had said Magnus. 

Raphael knew he was indeed happy for him, but he had also noticed the sadness in his voice, and the pain in his brown eyes when he had backed away from the embrace. He had smiled, taping his palm against Raphael's cheek, and he had felt the tremble of his fingers on his skin. 

"Magnus. I promise, I am okay. This is all I have ever wanted. To be human again. And now, I can." had reassured Raphael, moving up his hands to rest them against Magnus’ shoulders. 

"I know. I know." had said Magnus, chuckling, blinking his eyes, "I am just… worried. You grew up so fast." 

It had taken him a few more minutes to make sure Magnus wasn't going to cry on him. He had known Magnus was hurt and already imagining all the possible terrible ways he was going to lose Raphael but Raphael hadn't wanted him to think about that, yet. After Magnus had calmed down and got control of his emotions, he had asked him what he was going to do with his life now. And Raphael had told him his plans. Magnus had never looked at him with that much pride and happiness as he did when Raphael had told him that he was going to join the Church. 

"Rosa would be so proud of you. I know I am." 

Raphael had smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears and gratitude, looking at Magnus' own proud smile and Raphael had brought him in his arms for another embrace. 

"Thank you, for taking care of me for all those centuries." 

He had heard Magnus chuckle, as his hand tapped him on his back, while the other ruffled Raphael's hair. 

"Now, don't think about getting away from me anytime soon, mi hijo. I'll always be here for you." had promised Magnus, holding him tightly in his arms, as Raphael had nodded silently, crying silently on his shoulders. 

They had stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes before stepping away from the hug. Magnus had brought him to the couch, sat him down and they had spend the rest of the evening talking. Then, he had said goodbye. Since then, he had seen Magnus every weekend without a fault. Magnus had insisted to have their weekly time, only the two of them, sometimes Alec and Max, even Catarina and Madzie, would join them, and Raphael hadn't said no. He loved to spend time with his family and he was glad they accepted him after the mistakes he had made. Alec and him were good friends now, and he loved Max and Madzie with his heart. Max was like a young Magnus, and Madzie reminded him more of Ragnor by the simple fact that she knew how to keep her head straight when it came to dealing with Max : she knew how to handle him. 

This last year had been an amazing one : he only had a few more years to go before becoming a Priest, he had his friends to support him fully and love him dearly. 

He still missed Rosa very much. Not a day went by where he doesn't feel her absence, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He could only hope that she was now in peace, in a better place and that he would see her again, one day, hopefully. 

His phone ringed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down on his bed, and saw Magnus’ name appear on his phone's screen. It was a text message. 

"The portal is ready. See you soon." 

Raphael sighed, smiled down at his phone and got up from his bed. He took his scarf and his coat and got himself ready. The portal was a five minutes walk away and the weather was particularly freezing today. He looked at himself in front of the mirror and taking a deep breath, he walked out of his bedroom. He walked through the corridors and found the back door of the Church. 

He shuddered when the cold breeze hit his face and moved his hands to adjust his scarf and put them in his coat's pocket. 

When he had been a vampire, he had hated the cold. He would be cold when the weather was warm or either breezy. Every single second had been a reminder of what he had lost and he didn't know how much he had missed the sun until he became human. Now, he enjoyed the cold weather even if it makes him shivering with sickness sometimes. Those times, he had his antibiotics and Isabelle's cooking, a slightly improved version of what it was years ago, Simon babbling to bring him back to health, and sometimes Magnus would give him some potions to make him feel better. 

He walked ahead, breathing in the fresh air, with a smile on his lips as his shoes made contact with the snow. It had snowed earlier in the morning and thankfully half of it had melted away. 

He kept walking straight for a few minutes then turned left into the street and walked into a isolated area of the city. Few people walked toward this place and it was a good thing knowing that no one would witness him disappearing into thin air. He spotted the portal a few meters away and his lips turned into a bigger smile, as happiness flew through in himself. He hurried his steps, throwing a look behind his shoulders to make sure no-one was watching, and walked into the portal. 

What greeted him was a snowball thrown on his chest, making him stumble back, his back hitting the front door of Magnus’ apartment. 

"Ouch." whispered Raphael, using his hand to clean away the remaining snow on his suit when a laugh was heard. He looked up to see Max jumping on his feet and clapping in front of him. 

"Max! I told you to not to do that!" heard Raphael, it was Alec yelling from the kitchen. He could also hear Magnus’ giggles. 

Meliorn and Simon were already here, and so were Isabelle, Catarina and Luke. They were all standing in the living room, looking up at him when he entered the apartment, chuckling and laughing when Max threw the snowball at him.

"It's good to see you too, Max." said Raphael, shaking his head fondly, looking at Max with a wide smile. 

"I was heading for the head." said Max, smirking, while Raphael took off his coat and scarf, to hang them on the hatstand. 

"Is that so?" asked Raphael, raising one of his eyebrows at Max, while the child nodded and smirked. Raphael sighed, smiling, then ran after Max, who took off, shrieking loudly, running on his little feet, laughing at the same time. He ran into the kitchen and bumped into Alec's leg, who was carrying a plate with drinks. 

"Max! Careful!" hissed Alec, holding the plate higher, while Max was running around Alec's leg trying to escape Raphael. 

"Dad! Save me!" exclaimed Max, laughing, holding Alec's leg with he tried to hide away from Raphael. 

"No way. You're on your own." said Alec, chuckling, shaking his head, walking away leaving Max behind who looked betrayed and affronted and stuck his tongue out at Alec's back, before nodding to Raphael with a wide smile. 

"I saw that, Max." said Alec, walking out of the kitchen. 

Max was ready to run away again but Raphael was faster. He bent down and grabbed Max, taking him in his arms and standing up. Max yelled and laughed, throwing his head back as Raphael tickled him, laughing along. 

"You think you can run away from me?" asked Raphael, Max in his arms, while the child laughed and screamed, shying away from the tickles. 

"Uncle Raphaaa! Stop, please !!" shrieked Max, batting his hands away, at least, trying. 

"Raphael, stop torturing my son." said Magnus, walking in the kitchen, with a fond shake of his head, his eyes holding excitement and teasing. 

"Your son started it." answered Raphael, finally stopped tickling Max, who sighed in relief, resting himself comfortably against his chest, his little hands clinging to his suit. Magnus chuckled and came to stand in front of him. 

"Now, Max, go get yourself ready. You're going to be late for the movie." said Magnus, resting hand on Max's back. 

"But I want to spend time with Uncle Rapha too, Papa. Can he come to the theater with me?" asked Max, hiding his head in Raphael's chest. 

"No, Blueberry, not today. We're going to see Raphael again in a few more days for the weekend, remember? We can go to the movies that day, if you want." answered Magnus, caressing Max's back while Max's hold on Raphael's suit got tighter. 

Raphael felt the shake of Max's head against his head, and heard him sigh sadly. 

"You know what?" asked Raphael, pushing Max a little away from his chest, holding his little hands in his. "Sunday, during our next weekly meeting, why don't we watch a movie, with Madzie and the other Max? You can check up the movies on the list today, since you're already going to the movies. Then you can keep it as a surprise for me for Sunday? Okay?" 

"Okay!! We'll pick the best movie for you Uncle Rapha! Max number 2 knows a lot of them. I'll ask him." answered Max, smiling happily at him. 

"That's wonderful. I can't wait." replied Raphael, smiling gently at the child in his arms. Max threw his arms around his neck and hugged him, tucking his head between his neck and shoulder.

"I've missed you, Uncle Rapha." whispered Max, lowly, his little arms hugging him tightly, and Raphael felt his heart swell with joy and love. 

"I've missed you too, Max. I promise you'll see me again soon, okay?" said Raphael, resting his palms against Max's back, while Max quietly nodded. 

"Max!! We're going to be late." yelled Alec from the living room. 

"Come on, don't make wait your Dad. Go." said Raphael, bending to put Max down on the floor. He kissed his forehead and Max giggled, the child kissed him back on the cheek and ran away, waving at him. 

"Come here." said Magnus, holding out his arms and Raphael rolled his eyes, smiling, walking into Magnus’ open arms. 

"You don't have to hug me every time you see me, you know?" said Raphael, chuckling, embracing Magnus tightly, sighing happily. 

"I know you love my hugs, though." said Magnus, letting him go and moving away, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"That's not true." grumbled Raphael, looking down as Magnus chuckled, taking him by the arm and walking into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. 

He did not even had the time to look around when he was drawn into another hug. It was Isabelle. 

"It's so great to see you, Raphael." said Isabelle, her arms encircling him. He sighed, content and happy, while he hugged her back for a few seconds. 

"It's good to see you too, Isabelle. You seem like you don't have time for us anymore." said Raphael, chuckling while Isabelle rolled her eyes, hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Stop it. I apologized for that, remember? And Simon said you had a great time without me last weekend. I am sure it wasn't that bad." replied Isabelle, tilting her head to the side, winking at him, smiling wide, teasingly. 

"Uh. No. Simon lied. We got kicked out of the movies because he wouldn't stop yelling. I don't know how can someone be so excited and enthusiastic all the time." said Raphael, shaking his head, half annoyed and half impressed. But he was also glad. After what Simon had been through, it takes a lot of courage and strength to keep smiling. Simon was brave. 

" Well- Hey!" exclaimed Isabelle, when two hands pushed her away from Raphael, and the next thing he knew, Raphael was being hugged, again, and this was definitely the most longest and tightest embrace he had never been given. 

"Simon. You're strangling me." said Raphael, coughing, almost out of breath, patting Simon's back awkwardly, while Isabelle laughed behind them. 

"Let him breathe, Simon." said Isabelle, shaking her fondly, snatching Simon away from him. 

"It's so good to see you, buddy!" exclaimed Simon, shaking Raphael by the shoulders, smiling widely, his eyes shining with bliss, making Raphael unable but to not smile back, laughing. 

"You saw me like weeks ago, daylighter." said Raphael, smirking, shaking his head. 

"Yeah. Exactly. How have you been doing?" asked Simon, hands on his hips. 

"Things have been great. Everything has been going well at the Church. The Priest said I am doing remarkable work." said Raphael, smiling, shyly and proudly. 

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Simon, excited, smiling happily. 

"I am glad you're happy, Raphael. You were right. You are made for this. You're going to do great. Don't worry about it, it's only a few more years to go." said Isabelle, smiling gently, encouragingly. 

"Yeah! And don't worry, we'll be there to support you whenever you need." said Simon, giving him a thumbs up, winking. 

"Thanks, Simon." said Raphael, smiling kindly at him, thankful. 

"Come on, let's go see the others." said Isabelle, pulling him by his arms, walking further into the living room, where Alec was crouched down in front of Max, putting his coat, scarf, beanie and gloves on. 

"Call me when you will enter the theater, alright?" asked Magnus at Alec, his hands on his shoulders, as Alec nodded. 

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll call you, maybe, in thirty minutes. I'll have to pick up Max and Madzie from the Institute first. Then we're taking the subway. It won't take long to reach the place." said Alec, standing up, taking Max in his arms.

"Alright. Be careful outside, all of you. Send my love to Madzie and your brother." said Magnus, smiling lovingly at Alec, dropping a kiss on Alec's cheek and one on Max's forehead. "Be a good boy, Blueberry." 

"I will, Papa." said Max, smiling. 

"It was good to see you everyone!" said Alec, waving at everyone in the room. Luke raised his glass at him, while Meliorn gave him a nod of his head. Catarina, Isabelle and Simon waved back at him. "Raphael, I will see you on Sunday." said Alec, giving him a kind smile, nodding and Raphael smiled back. 

Max waved at all of them and both Alec and Max walked out of the front door. 

"Come on." said Magnus, gesturing to where the others were, taking him by the arm, both walking toward them. 

"Thank you for calling me and including me in this today." said Raphael, looking at Magnus with recognition and thankfulness. 

"You're family. You don't have to thank me for that. Come on, let's catch up." said Magnus, smiling gently at him. 

As Raphael walked toward where everyone was, his heart filled love and gratitude for the people in this room. Plenty of things had changed in the last year but they were still here, together, as friends. 

In this period of Christmas, Raphael couldn't be more happy than to be cherished by his friends. It was everything he needed to move forward in his life. 


	9. Children

Alec loved to spend some time walking in the streets, enjoying the view of the city, while his mind would be peaceful and quiet. He loved to take a walk out,  _ but  _ not when it was this cold. 

The breezy wind caressed his unprotected face, the snow was falling slowly on him, covering his hair with white snowflakes as he tried to hide his face under his scarf, which wasn't a success, with Max's hands clinging to his scarf, as Alec held him in his arms. 

"Blueberry, help me with my scarf, would you?" asked Alec, looking at Max, who was hiding half of his face inside his beanie. Alec chuckled and moved his hand to adjust the beanie correctly on Max's head. 

"Dad, no! I am cold." whined Max, shaking his head and pulling back from Alec's hand. 

"I know, baby. Just help me with my scarf, then you can go back under your beanie, okay?" asked Alec, kindly, smiling at Max, who nodded. Max moved his tiny hands forward, which were wearing gloves, and adjusted Alec's scarf until it covered Alec's mouth and nose. 

" Great. Thanks, kid." said Alec, his voice muffled by the scarf, sighing as his scarf gave him the warmth he needed. 

"You're welcome." said Max, pulling his beanie on his head, until his face was hidden under it, making Alec chuckle fondly, as he brought Max closer to his chest to keep him warm. 

Their scarfs and gloves were amazing. Magnus had put a spell on it to keep the cold away and give them the comfort they needed while going out. They were a lifesaver. But there were still some parts of their bodies which couldn't be protected by magic : like their eyes and ears. And Alec hated it. Max hated it even more. 

"Da, why can't I use a magical fog, a protective barrier to keep us warm all the time we go out?" asked Max, hiding his head under Alec's chin. 

"Because people would get suspicious, Max." said Alec, chuckling. "Besides, I thought you liked winter." 

"I do. But not today." whispered Max, his hands clenching Alec's coat. 

"We're almost close to the subway, okay? We'll be at the Institute quickly." answered Alec, walking faster, paying attention to where he was putting down his feet. 

"Why didn't Papa make us a portal?" asked Max, looking up at him. 

"You're the one who wanted to walk in the snow!" exclaimed Alec, looking down at Max with a frown. 

"That was before. And you're carrying me. I am not walking." said Max, shaking his head, petulant. 

"Alright. I just didn't want you to slip on the snow, now. After we get out of the subway, you can walk in the snow, okay?" explained Alec, smiling down at Max, and Max offered him a pleased smile. 

"Okay, Dad. Walk quickly!" said Max, jumping in his arms excitedly, all of a sudden, using his little legs to kick Alec on his sides. 

"Did you just kick me?" asked Alec, stopped walking, looking at Max with wide eyes and gasping silently. 

"... No." answered Max, smirking and looking at Alec with those unbeatable puppy eyes. 

"I am not a horse, you know. You're lucky you're cute." grumbled Alec, starting to walk again, while Max giggled in his arms, as he kept jumping, happily and thrilled. 

"Yay! Yay! Faster!" 

"Alright. But I am not running." answered Alec, mumbling under his breath, speeding up his steps, his heart warming by the sight of Max throwing back his head to laugh loudly. 

The walk to subway station was rapid. They got in and sat down. Max was sitting on Alec's legs and he took down his beanie, releasing a long sigh of relief. 

"Hey, put your beanie back, Max." said Alec, while Max pouted, shaking his head, holding out his beanie to Alec, who took it, sighing. 

"I don't want to hide my face, Da." answered Max, shrugging. "It's not cold inside anyway." said Max, then he got up, standing on Alec's legs as he looked out of the moving subway. 

There weren't much people in it this morning and Alec was glad. Call him a overprotective father, but he hated it when people looked at Max and complimenting his cuteness, pinched him on his cheeks while making babbling noises. Max hated it anyway. He liked more the people who would just call him a good boy and give him candy. Alec despised it too. Magnus had told him he was overreacting, but Alec wouldn't change his mind : Max was still a child and he needed to be careful around humans. They were more dangerous than some demons, anyway. 

"Dad! Dad! Look outside, they are building a snowman!" shrieked Max, taping on the window, pointing outside. Alec's eyes followed Max's hand, and indeed there were a few kids outside, playing with the snow and building a snowman with the help of their parents. 

"When are we going to build one, Da?" asked Max, moving away from the window, to sit down on Alec's legs, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. 

"You built one with Maryse and Luke a few days ago, didn't you?" asked Alec, looking down at Max with a raised eyebrow. 

"But that was days ago, Dad!" said Max, whining and pouting adorably, making Alec's heart swoon.

"Alright. If the snow still stays on the ground tonight, we can build one with Papa, how does that sound?" asked Alec, chuckling when his son's eyes lighted up with happiness and excitement. 

"Yes!! Awesome!" said Max, hugging Alec with his arms as he smiled widely, making Alec laugh. 

"Here comes our stop. Come on, Max, let's go. Put your beanie back." said Alec, standing up from his seat, taking Max in his arms, getting out of the subway.

Max put on his beanie, groaning as the cold hit their faces again. 

"We'll be at the Institute quickly, okay? Do you wanna walk in the snow?" asked Alec, bringing Max closer to his chest. 

"No, Dad. Can I walk in the snow when we'll be taking the subway with Madzie and Big Max?" asked Max, his arms around Alec's neck. 

"If you want, yeah, of course. And you know you call my brother by his name right? Just Max is fine." said Alec, chuckling. 

"I know, Dad. But he is still bigger than me. So he is Big Max. And I am younger and smaller so I am Little Max. It's easier that way so people won't get confused. Uncle Simon is the one who gave me the idea. Smart isn't it?" asked Max, giggling as he stared up at Alec. 

"Oh yeah, real smart." whispered Alec, shaking his head fondly. 

He walked for a few more minutes before the New York Institute appeared in his view. He walked up the stairs and came face to face to the guard guarding the entrance of the Institute. 

"Good morning, Mister Lightwood-Bane." said the guard. 

"Good morning, Philipp." said Alec, nodding with a smile. 

"Good morning, Phiii!" said Max, holding out his hands, fingers clenched into a fist, bumping into the fist of the guard, who chuckled and smiled down at Max. 

"It's good to see you too, Max." said Philip, then proceed to open the doors of the Institute, allowing them in. 

They walked in and Max immediately started to squirm in his arms, his hands patting his arms. 

"Put me down, put me down, Dad. I wanna surprise Madzie and Big Max." said Max, laughing.

"Alright. Alright. Be careful. Don't run! I'll be right there." said Alec, sighing and shaking his head as his words were meaningless, because Max started sprinting the moment his feet touched the ground. 

"Still energetic in the mornings uh?" asked a voice behind him and Alec turned around to see Andrew walk toward him. 

"Hey. Yeah, he keeps getting better at it. I don't know how he does it." said Alec, smiling. 

"Madzie and your brother are training in the training room. Do you want me to get them?" asked Underhill. 

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm sure Max will find them on his own. I'm gonna head for the training room, now. It was good to see you. We should catch up sometimes." said Alec, patting Andrew's arm. 

"Definitely. I'll keep you informed." said Underhill with a kind and huge smile. 

"You do that. Alright, I'll see you later." said Alec, waving at Underhill, who nodded at him with a smile. He walked through the main room, Shadowhunters greeting him as he passed by, smiling at him and nodding respectfully. He walked into the corridors and bumped into Max, his brother and Madzie who all collided against his legs. 

"Alec!!" exclaimed Max, his brother, his arms surrounding his waist as he pulled him in a hug. Alec put his hands on his back and returned the embrace. 

"It's so good to see you, Max. I heard you were doing amazing with your missions." said Alec, when his brother pulled back, ruffling his hair. 

"Yeah. I'm awesome." said Max, grinning up at him, making Alec chuckle. 

"Yes you are." replied Alec, shaking his head fondly. 

When his brother moved away, grinning, Madzie came forward and Alec bent down to pick her in his arms. 

"Heyy, my favorite little sorceress. How are you doing today?" asked Alec, spinning her in his arms, making her throw back her head and laugh happily. 

"I'm fine, Uncle Alec." answered Madzie, smiling at him, her little arms circling his neck. "I beat your brother at training!" said Madzie, her eyes perking up with happiness and pride. 

"You did? That's amazing, Madzie." congratulated Alec, smiling wide, chuckling when his brother glared at him. 

"It wasn't even a fair fight. She used her magic!" said his brother, pouting, yet smiling proudly, while staring at Madzie. 

"You have your runes Big Max!" said Max, giggling as he poked Alec's brother on his waist. 

"Yeah, but they are not as awesome as magical powers, though." answered Max, mumbling under his breath, as Madzie and Max smirked. 

"Don't worry, Max. I'm sure one day you'll beat Madzie. Just that day isn't close enough." replied Alec, teasing while Max frowned, grumpy, as Madzie giggled. 

"Dad! Dad! Let's go, we're gonna be late for the movies." said Max, his son, taking him and his little brother by the hands, pulling them forward. 

They went by to main room of the Institute again, and they stopped by the front door so his brother and Madzie could get dressed. 

"Tie your scarfs firmly alright? It's freezing outside." said Alec, while he helped Madzie put her coat on. 

"I'm ready." said his little brother, putting on his gloves. "I don't know why I can't just use my runes." whispered, his brother, under his breath. 

"I said the same thing about using magic!" exclaimed Max, "It would be so easy." 

"Right ! We should do it someday." answered his brother, looking at his son with a smirk and a playful glint. 

"Yeah!" exclaimed his son, raising his hand to high five his brother. 

"You do know I am right here, right?" asked Alec, looking down at them with raised eyebrows, his hand resting at his hips. 

"Come on, Max, let's go." said his brother, taking his little brother by the hand and pulling him out of the Institute, completely ignoring Alec, walking away from him, while his son followed, laughing. 

"Traitor." whispered Alec, then looked down at Madzie who stared at him with amusement.

"Don't worry, Uncle Alec. I will keep an eye on them." answered Madzie, smirking. 

"I know you will. You're a lifesaver. Come on let's go." said Alec, taking Madzie hand in his and walking out of the Institute, into the cold air of New York once again. 

A few meters away from them, his little brother and his son were running in the snow, shrieking and laughing, still holding hands, never letting go. 

"Be careful!" yelled Alec, as loud as he could so his voice could reach them, shaking his head, fondly. His brother and his son ignored him and kept running, laughing and enjoying themselves, in the snow, under the amused glances of mundanes.

"Uncle Alec." called Madzie, pulling on his hand, and Alec looked down. 

"What is it, Madzie?" asked Alec, his voice gentle and kind. 

"Do you know when we're putting out the Christmas tree at the Institute?" asked Madzie, her eyes glinting with curiosity and anticipation, smiling widely at Alec. 

"Well, pretty soon, I think. Magnus is still working on it. You know we can't get a gigantic Christmas tree in a mundane shop, right?" asked Alec, chuckling when Madzie pouted. 

"I know that. But I want to decorate it now." answered Madzie, her eyes twinkling as her smiled widened. 

"I know you do. And I also know that you and my son have already great ideas. I'll talk to Magnus about it and I will keep you updated, alright?" explained Alec, smiling down at Madzie, kindly. She nodded at him, agreeing silently, grinning. 

"Madzie! Come here!" yelled Max, his brother, waving at her. 

"Dad, let her come to us, Da, please !" screamed his son, pleading while reaching out with his hands. 

Madzie looked up at him, waiting for his permission, her puppy eyes in full display. 

"Alright. Go. But be careful, alright. When you reach the subway entrance, you wait for me. Okay?" said Alec, moving his hands forward to adjust her scarf around her neck and her beanie. 

"Okay, Uncle Alec. I promise!" said Madzie, smiling wider, and nodding. Alec let go of her hand and she begun running toward his brother and son who cheered for her. When she reached them, she took his brother's hand in hers and all of them started walking and jumping in the snow, laughing happily. 

As Alec looked ahead of him, his eyes taking the sight greeting him, he sighed, his heart swelling with warmth and love. 

The three of them had become so close so quickly, it had been wonderful to witness their bond grow stronger each day. They were protective towards each other. Especially his little brother and Madzie when it came to his son. Always watching out for each other and having each other's back. They reminded them of his own siblings and the relationship he had with them. 

He hoped those three children would grow up to be stronger and wiser than Alec and his siblings were. 

And this year, he couldn't be more happy, knowing that he would spend his first Christmas with his loved ones, friends and families, and especially those three little kids. 

Children were the ones who made Christmas magical anyway. 


	10. Home

Aline Penhallow grew up being confused about her feelings and desires. Being raised in a powerful Shadowhunter family hadn't been easy. So many people had so many expectations from her. Mostly the Clave and its fellow members. She had made the choice to follow her gut and instinct from the very first moment. She had decided that she do not owe anything to anyone except for herself. Her mother had been very understanding and supportive about the way she leads her missions and her duties. She had made her proud, Aline knew that. Her father was another matter : he had many expectations from her and she hadn't fulfilled even one of them. He had her life planned out like a business meeting and that wasn't the way she wanted to live her life. She had knew that very soon. 

She had made her own way, exceeding expectations in a certain way, making her mother proud, and that had been enough for her. 

Aline had always known that she was different. She hadn't known why or how but she knew it. She had never told anyone about it for a few years. She had wanted to be sure. And that had taken time. She had family and friends, she had the Lightwoods, but she had always taken care of her problems and situations alone. She didn't like to lean on anyone for support or help. She had taken her life in her own hands and had pursued the discovery of herself on her own. 

She was an amazing Shadowhunter. Everyone knew that. But sometimes, she had felt like she was hiding the part of herself she wanted to live the most. So when she had been sure about herself, her preferences, she had came out to her mother as liking girls and only girls. She had been nervous and excited at the same time, but her mother had been understanding and proud. Her father had been another deal. He had been shocked at first. Then confused and speechless. Then disappointed. He hadn't said anything, but Aline hadn't needed words to understand the emotions clouding her father's eyes as she broke the news to him. 

His reaction hadn't stopped Aline from feeling free and proud of herself. 

She hadn't shared her secret with anyone for a few years, but after some time, she had told Isabelle and Alec. She had been the closest to them than with Max and Jace. 

She had never told anyone else about it. She had never found the need to. She liked to live her life her own way and no one else had to know about it. But sometimes, she felt like she was the only one in this world, invisible and only approached by people to be complimented on her fighting and leading skills. She had always been a strong shadowhunter, she knew it, sometimes she only wished that others would see her as human too. When people looked at her, they saw the daughter of Jia Penhallow, the legacy of one of the most popular family in the Clave. They look at her and they see half of her. Because she hidden her other part from others : Shadowhunters had always been soldiers, and some of them would always be. They were close minded and so focused on their angelic missions to view each others as anything else than a weapon. And Aline had always loathed that. 

She wasn't going to say that she had never been afraid of other people's reactions if they learn about her sexuality. Shadowhunters were close minded people. She had been. But she had been more afraid about the consequences it would have on her mother's career. That, somehow, the Clave would decide she wasn't fit to role of Consul of the Clave because of the way she had raised her daughter. 

She had wanted to be brave and say that the Clave couldn't control them but she had never been strong enough to cross the line so she could be herself with others hundred percent. 

That had been until Alec Lightwood came out as gay at his own wedding. And then she had followed. 

And now, she was out and proud of herself for living the life without being afraid of others. Of the Clave and its judgments. Because now, the Clave was changing. And Alec and Magnus and everyone else around the world were doing a wonderful job at changing traditions and evolving the Shadow world. 

Aline had been close to Alec, he was her best friend. She had always knew there was something he was afraid to talk about, and she had her suspicions but she had never shared them with Alec. When she had heard about what he did during his supposed to be wedding day, she had been so proud. She had always knew Alec was strong and brave, but that day he had proved that he was also ready to live his life in the way he wanted no matter of what was expected of him. He had given her the push she needed to do the exact same thing. 

It was the best thing she had ever done. The fear of not being accepted by people who were strangers to her had disappeared with time and she had started to put herself out in the world. She was much more comfortable when she had realized that she wasn't alone. She never was. They just had been better at hiding from judgmental eyes. But from a year ago, there had been no more fear, no more hiding. 

Everything was brighter and people were happier. She surely was. Last year had been the best year of her life, besides from the fact they had all almost died, but still, it had allowed her to cross paths with Helen. 

Helen Blackthorn. 

Aline had met a lot of Downworlders and Shadowhunters in her life but Helen must be the only one who had sparkled her curiosity and interest in a special way. Helen was both a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter. And she was courageous and strong hearted. She was kind and loving. She was beautiful and breathtaking. She was everything Aline had wished for and sometimes she would often wonder if she was even real. 

She sighed, and rolled around in her bed, taking one of the pillow, and clenching it against her chest, breathing in it as she waited, smelling the scent of Helen's shampoo and her perfume. She smiled as last night's events came back to her. They had went to a date in a really nice restaurant in the middle of New York. It had been blissful. It had been more than a year but Aline was always going to feel excitedly nauseated and as if she was simply floating on a cloud whenever she would be around Helen. Love had that kind of effect on people. 

She had heard a lot about love. She had read about it too. She had witnessed multiple times around her in her family and friend's lives. It had always been a foreign concept to her because in the past, she had always thought she was never going to have a place for love in her life with the way she was living. When she had met Helen, everything changed and something had became very clear : she wanted to have a serious relationship with her. Now, one year later, they were a happy couple, grateful for every minute they spent together and craving to be close to each other in the days they were apart. They had went to their date at the middle of the day and it had been night and neither of them realized it, they had been too busy staring at each other, holding hands and sharing kisses to care about time. Then they had went to her place, the New York Institute. Isabelle hadn't questioned her for the late hour, she had only smirked and winked at her. And Helen had spent the night at the Institute, with her, in her room. 

They had woken up into each other's arms this morning. And Helen had dropped a kiss on her cheek, before getting out of bed to get them breakfast. She was waiting for almost twenty minutes now, but it was way too long already. Helen knew how much Aline hated the Institute canteen, so she had told her she would buy something from their favorite bakery. 

Aline groaned again, the cold air making her shiver and hide the remaining of her body under the bed cover. She reached out to take her phone which was resting on the desk next to the bed, and brought it under the cover. She dialed Helen's phone number and waited. 

"I've been gone for twenty minutes, you miss me already?" asked Helen, her sweet voice reaching Aline and making her smile sweetly. 

"I do. Very much. Where are you?" asked Aline, and if she pouted a little, no one would know. 

"I think it's going to take me a little longer to get back. There are so many people queueing at the bakery." answered Helen, and Aline could hear how annoyed she felt. 

"Then come back. We can get breakfast at the Institute." replied Aline, shrugging, even if that only thought made her stomach twist. 

"No way. We're going to have a nice, tasteful, healthy breakfast in bed this morning, I promise." said Helen, chuckling. 

"But I want you here, now." answered Aline, sighing. 

"I know, baby, I miss you too. I promise I'll be there soon, okay?" said Helen, with her soothing voice. 

"Alright. Hurry. I need cuddles." answered Aline, sinking further on the mattress. 

"I knew it. I'll hurry, okay? I'll see you soon." said Helen, laughing on the other side of the phone. 

"Okay. I love you." said Aline, closing her eyes and smiling, imagining Helen's caring expression. 

"I love you too. Bye." answered Helen, with the softest tone possible, making Aline's heart beat rapidly. 

"Bye." 

She put her phone back on the desk and sighed, holding the bed cover under chin. 

She didn't know if it was something to do with Shadowhunters only, but every one of them she knew hated winter. Including her. She had always despised the cold and the snow and the strong wind at this time of the year. Though, ever since last year, it had become a little more bearable thanks to Helen. Her embraces and kisses kept her warm in the best way and Aline could never get enough. 

It was right, love does create miracles.

She didn't know the exact moment she had fallen in love with Helen. But something told her it had happened day by day. With every single second had passed she started to want to spend more time with Helen, to be close to her every day. And when she hadn't been, she missed her so much. Like the only thing that mattered was Helen. Helen and her. Together. And she hadn't wanted nothing more. She still didn't. 

She still remembered the way Helen's smile had brightened, how her eyes had lighted up as a few drops of tears rolled down, when Aline had confessed her love to her, in bed, one morning, completely out of the blue. They had spent the next few hours of that morning in bed, in love and in peace with their heart and feelings. 

People said that we fall in love in a second, and Aline couldn't agree more. She had spent every day falling more in love with Helen. And she knew that Helen felt the same about her. 

Her phone ringed and she groaned. Sitting up on the bed, her back against the headboard, she reached out to take her phone. It was a text message from her mother. 

_ "You can confirm to Mrs. Lightwood that I'll be able to attend their Christmas party at their Institute. I hope I'll get to spend more time with your girlfriend. It has been a while.  _

_ Have a good day, Aline."  _

Aline smiled and sighed happily, resting her head against the board. Helen and her mother had hit off the very first day they met. When Aline had told her mother that she was in a relationship with Helen Blackthorn, who was half Downworlder and half Shadowhunters, she had been worried. But after meeting Helen, her mother had smiled and took Aline in her arms to whisper at her :  _ "She is wonderful."  _ And they were pretty close ever since. 

_ "Hey, mom.  _

_ I'll tell Isabelle.  _

_ She misses you too.  _

_ We'll talk about it, tonight, at home."  _

Smiling, she put down her phone on the desk, and her smile widened when her eyes fell on the frame resting on her desk. She took it and rested it against her lap as she stared down at it. It was a picture of Helen and her, at Hunter's Moon, during the night of celebration of Jonathan's defeat. Helen was laughing, her head thrown back, a drink in her hand, as her other hand was around Aline's neck. Aline was staring at Helen, with a wide, joyful smile, as in one hand she held her drink while with her hand, she held Helen's. The picture had been taken by Jace. Helen had gifted the frame to her as her birthday present last year and she had kept it ever since. 

She looked up when the door of her room opened and Helen walked in. She was wearing a winter coat, her red scarf and wearing black gloves. She took off her scarf and put it on a chair with one hand as she was holding their breakfast in the other. She took off her shoes and wore her slippers, and walked toward the bed with a lovely smile. 

"Hey. Missed me ?" asked Helen, looking down at Aline, smiling, as she put down the bag on the desk. She bent down and kissed Aline's forehead before straightening herself to take off her coat and gloves. She let her hair fall down on her shoulders by taking off her rubber band and putting it on the desk. Then, she took off her slippers and got into the bed, next to Aline. 

"Of course I missed you." answered Aline, simply, smiling at Helen, who stared back her with a loving glance. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long." apologized Helen, moving closer, her arms coming up to rest against Aline's waist, as they both settled against the headboard of the bed. 

"It's okay. You're here now.," said Aline, kindly, moving her hand forward to put away some of Helen's hair behind her ear, resting her hand against her cheek, her thumb softly caressing the skin beneath. 

"Good morning." said Helen, leaning into Aline's touch before leaning forward and catching Aline's lips against her own. 

The kiss was gentle and soft, slow and demanding. Aline felt Helen smile against her lips, her hold tightening on her waist as she brought her closer. She moved one of her hands behind Helen's neck, and pulled her toward her, kissing her deeper, longer. 

When breathing became harder, Helen pulled away, smiling, while Aline chased after her lips. Helen smirked, and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and taking out their breakfast out of the bag. 

"I got your favorite." said Helen, handing out her coffee smoothie to her. 

"Thank you." answered Aline, taking the coffee in her hands as Helen took out her own, settling back against the headboard. 

"There is something I don't understand." said Helen, sipping her coffee smoothie, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Aline with a confused frown. 

"What is it?" asked Aline, drinking her smoothie as she looked back at Helen, curiously. 

"You hate the cold and the winter. Yet, ever since the season started, you have been ordering cold coffee smoothies for breakfast. Doesn't that make you feel colder?" asked Helen, sipping her drink once again, before putting the drink down on her lap to look at Aline with a small smile. 

"Well, what do you think you're here for?" answered Aline, her eyebrows raised, smirking, moving closer to Helen, moving one of her hand to place it against the arm around her waist. Helen laughed, throwing her head back, the side of her eyes crinkling, her shoulders shaking. 

"I knew you only loved me for my body heat." said Helen, shaking her head, pouting and looking down at her smoothie. 

Aline rolled her eyes, and moved her hand to turn Helen's face toward her by pulling her by her chin. When Helen eyes stared into hers, Aline smiled softly, her hand moving to rest against her cheek, as her thumb caressed gently the skin under her fingers. 

"I love you for more reasons that you will ever know." said Aline, staring at Helen as if she was holding the entire universe's secrets in her eyes. She probably did. Aline knew that Helen was the one who held all the answers to her questions, though. 

Helen sighed, and smiled at Aline, moving her head forward to bump their noses against each other. 

"You're always so sappy in the morning." said Helen, chuckling, which earned a shove from Aline, on her shoulder, making her laugh. 

"Well, I learned from the best." answered Aline, shrugging and laughing when Helen brought her closer to her, dropping kisses on her neck. 

"Stop it! You're going to make me drop my coffee!" shrieked Aline, laughing, trying to get away from the ticklish kisses her partner was giving her. 

"I love you too." said Helen, giving her one last kiss on her cheek, before getting back to her smoothie. 

Aline smiled, and laid her head on Helen's shoulder, and sipped her coffee smoothie, staring ahead. 

A few minutes of silence passed, where neither of them spoke. They simply sat on the bed, enjoying their breakfast and their peaceful moment. 

"What do you have planned for your day?" asked Helen, her hand moving up and down, her fingers caressing Aline's arms. 

"Some paperwork. Then I have a few training sessions with warlocks. I guess that's it."

"So you're free tonight?" asked Helen, with her sweet voice and excited tone. 

"Yeah. Why?" asked Aline, pulling her head away to stare at Helen, with a small smile. 

"What would you say about having dinner tonight, at my place?" asked Helen, smiling wide. 

"I would love that." answered Aline, kissing Helen briefly on her lips before pulling away, biting her lips. 

"Great." replied Helen, staring into Aline's eyes, with a gentle smile. 

The phone's alarm pulled their eyes from each other. 

"It's yours." said Aline, nodding toward her coat resting against the chair. Helen groaned and put her smoothie down to reach her coat. Taking her phone out of the pocket, she sighed. 

"It's time ?" asked Aline, biting her lips, her voice dropping, as she snuggled closer to Helen. Helen put her phone back in her pocket and threw her coat on the bed. 

"Yeah. It's Jace. He texted me that we'll be heading out for the meeting in twenty minutes. I have to meet him outside of the Institute, where Magnus will make a portal to take us to the Seelie Realm." explained Helen. 

"I hope you'll be able to find a solution to this matter soon enough." said Aline, giving her a encouraging smile. 

"I hope so. I mean, ever since we arrested the Seelie Queen and put her in Idris for treason, Meliorn had been handling everything. And he is doing great. His people trust him. But he needs help and support from someone he can trust and rely on. So hopefully, with this meeting, he'll be able to pick someone loyal and fair." 

"Why don't you volunteer?" asked Aline, tilting her head, smiling when Helen's eyes widened. 

"To become the right arm to Meliorn who's leading thousands of Seelies? Why would I?" asked Helen. 

"Because you are loyal and trustworthy. You're responsible and serious in what you do. Meliorn can use your help." answered Aline, confident, her eyes gently staring at Helen, who was biting her lips, shaking her head. 

"I might be. But I am a half seelie and half Shadowhunter. His people won't trust me. I am not even sure if they feel comfortable around me. I don't even know  _ why  _ Meliorn asked me to be there." said Helen, shrugging, her fingers tapping her coffee glass. 

"Because you're a part of his people. You might be a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder but you're one of them. That's why he called you. Because he thinks of you as his people. One more reason to think about joining him in leadership function. You always told me you wanted to be in a position like that, one day. And now the opportunity is here. Why don't you take it? " answered Aline. 

" I don't know. " replied Helen, sighing, her shoulders dropping. "What if turns out to be a disaster? What if I screw up and my people think I'm not good enough for them? The half of them already despise me anyway." 

"And that's why you should show them that they can trust you. You have to show them that you're a part of their community and that they can trust you." answered Aline, holding one of Helen's hand in hers. Helen sighed again, and stared at Aline, with a doubtful smile. 

"I know you've thought about it before." added Aline and Helen chuckled. 

"How?" asked Helen. 

"Because I know you. I know you want to prove yourself to your people and you want them to trust you and see you as one of their own. This is your chance of making it possible. So take it." replied Aline, smiling encouragingly at her. 

"What if Meliorn and his people refuse?" asked Helen. 

"Then convince them why they should choose you. And if they still refuse even after that, at least you would have tried. You won't have any regrets." said Aline, smiling and shrugging. Helen shook her head and smiled gratefully at her. 

"How do you always find the perfect words to convince me?" asked Helen. 

"There is nothing I haven't told you that you don't know already. You just needed to hear it from someone else to realize that you can do it." answered Aline, bringing her hand forward to put away a lock of hair resting in front of one of Helen's eyes. 

"Alright. Well, I am convinced. I will… I will talk about it with Meliorn. And of course, with Jace and Isabelle. And Alec. And Magnus. And-" 

"Hey." interrupted Aline, her hand now caressing Helen's cheek. "Don't worry about it. They all love you and trust you. It's going to be fine." reassured Aline, relieved when Helen sighed and leaned into her caress. 

"Okay. Okay. It's gonna be fine." repeated Helen, with a hopeful smile, and Aline nodded. 

"It will." said Aline, bringing Helen into a kiss. Helen sighed into the kiss and Aline smiled against her lips. 

They both groaned as Helen's phone ringed again. 

"I have to go." whispered Helen, still kissing Aline, who whined in annoyance. 

"Stay for a few seconds more." whispered back, Aline, kissing her deeply, her hand moving to the back of her neck, deepening their kiss. Helen didn't complain and closed her eyes as she put her coffee cup, and Aline's on the desk next to their bed. She pushed Aline on the bed, and she moved on top of her, both of her palms cupping her face, her legs at either side of Aline's waist. Aline sighed happily, dreamily, as she put her hands on Helen's waist, pulling her closer as the kiss began to get a little passionate. 

This time, the phone's ringtone interrupted them and Helen jumped away from Aline, whispering a little "sorry" as she got down from the bed to take her phone from her coat's pocket and answer it. 

"Hey, Jace. Yes. Yeah, I am heading out of the bedroom  _ right now.  _ I'll see you in a few seconds." answered Helen quickly, putting her coat back with one hand, well, trying. Aline shook her head, amused, and sitting on the bed her knees, reached Helen's level, who was struggling to put her coat on. Aline helped her, taking the other side of the coat and holding it so Helen could put her arm in her coat's sleeve. 

Helen said a last "see you soon" to Jace and put her phone into her pocket while Aline took care of Helen's coat's zipper. 

"I'll see you, tonight." said Helen, dropping a kiss on Aline's forehead, pulling back, and kissing her again on her lips. 

"I love you." said Aline, looking up at Helen, who smiled down at her with her eyes shining with bliss and love. 

"I love you too." replied Helen, sighing as she walked away. She opened the door of Aline's bedroom and looked back at her for one last time. 

"Bye." said Helen, waving at her, and Aline waved back with a smile on her face. Helen closed the door and disappeared, Aline fell down on her bed, on her back, and stared at her ceiling, with a pout. Her phone ringed and she moved her hand to reach her phone resting on the desk. 

It was a message from Helen. 

" _ I miss you already.  _

_ Can't wait to see you again, tonight. _

_ I love you."  _

Aline smiled widely and texted back. 

_ "I miss you too.  _

_ Don't think too much about what you're going to say to Meliorn, it will be fine. Just believe in yourself. I know I do.  _

_ I love you too. Be careful. I'll see you tonight."  _

She put her phone down on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. 

They had been in a relationship for a year but they still haven't moved in together. Aline had talked about it to Helen and she had said she would love to live together. But not a single apartment had been good enough for both of them. As she looked around her room, she realized that she didn't actually need a new place to feel at home. 

Whenever Helen was by her side, her arms around her, her kisses tingling her skin, making her smile in wonder, she felt home, and it was everything she needed. 


	11. Gifts list

Isabelle Lightwood loved adventures. Be it missions, wearing a new brand of dresses, discovering new foods or traveling, she had always been the one to go after the thrill of excitement and curiosity without a second thought. 

This month of December was being the kind of adventure she had never witnessed before. 

She was grateful for Alec and Magnus for sharing their idea of celebrating this month of Christmas, collectively, with Shadowhunters and Downworlders. This was something that Shadowhunters had never done before and Isabelle couldn't be anything but excited and amazed as she saw her Institute shine under the Christmas' lights and decorations. 

Thanks to her nephew, Max, her little brother and Madzie, the spirit of Christmas was evident at the Institute. There were many different decorations on every corner at the Institute and it made her people and herself very happy. It was a way to just enjoy their life and to be surrounded by happiness and love. 

When Alec had presented his ideas to Jace and her, she had jumped on the occasion. It was a new thing to look forward to and she knew others needed it as much as she did. 

Last year had been hard. Really hard. Good things had happened, beautiful things. But her heart, from time to time would shrunk from pain and guilt because the events which had happened a year ago wouldn't let her mind at peace. 

Losing Clary had been hard for everyone. Especially for Jace, Luke and Simon. And the thought that Clary and her had been so close from becoming parabatai only added pain to her already shredded heart. She couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for Simon, Luke and Jace. She would lose herself if she ever lost someone of her family. And she would lose all hope in the world if she ever lost Simon. 

People said that time heals all wounds. Isabelle didn't think that time would heal their pain of losing Clary. There were days when her absence was so clear and deep, Isabelle found herself praying to her mind to shut down. She couldn't imagine how the rest of them dealt with their suffering. 

Luckily for her, her family had been here, by her side, holding her, day after day, as she went through her healing process. And Simon. 

Simon had been  _ amazing.  _ He had been there for her and she had been there for him, both of them finding support and an anchor in each other while they stumbled through their hopeless path of mourning, grieving and missing. 

She knew Clary wasn't dead, that she was alive and well somewhere, living the best of her life as an amazing and talented artist. But the pain was still terribly crushing. 

"Hey. Did you start the list yet?" asked Simon, entering the living room of his apartment, taking her away from her thoughts. 

Simon had decided to stay in his apartment he had shared with Jordan. And it was filled with Simon's  _ and  _ hers stuff. One of her dress and jacket were resting on a chair. Some of her heels and boots were in front of the front door. And on the desk, a few jewels of her were placed. There were days when she would spend the night at his place. But Simon never stayed at the Institute more than he needed to. He had told her that, that place wasn't the same without Clary and that every second he would be there, he would search around for Clary, hoping to find her, even if deep down he knew he wouldn't. Isabelle understood, sometimes she did it too. Way often than she cared to admit. It was a hard habit to lose. She didn't know if she would ever lose it. 

"Isabelle?" called out, Simon, again, pulling her away from her thoughts once again. 

"Uh. No. Not yet. I was waiting for you to come home." answered Isabelle, looking up from her empty notebook. 

She had been sitting on the couch for the past hour and she couldn't start the list, her mind wandered far too much and she hadn't been able to press pause. They had both had a busy day. Isabelle had been busy with paperwork and meetings and Simon had been busy at the Hotel Dumort with his new vampire, a mundane which had been turned against his will. They had planned to do this gifts list for a while now but they hadn't been able to find the time. They had been lucky tonight. Isabelle had finished all her work earlier and Simon had his friends taking care of the new vampire. They had all the time in the world now. 

"Are you okay?" asked Simon, walking toward her, out of the kitchen, carrying a glass of wine and a box of pizza for Isabelle and a glass of blood for himself. He put down the glasses and the pizza on the wooden desk next to the couch and sat down next to her. 

"Yeah. Just… Thinking." answered Isabelle, giving him a small, sad smile, as she tapped her pen on the notebook. 

"About what?" asked Simon, kindly, bringing himself closer to her, moving a few strands of hair away from her face, making her smile a little better. 

"Stuffs I shouldn't be thinking about." replied Isabelle, looking down, leaning into Simon's touch as he placed his palm against her cheek. 

"Like what?" asked Simon, softly, his fingers caressing her cheeks, gently. 

"The past." said Isabelle, sighing,biting on her lips. 

"Hey. Look at me." said Simon, lifting her chin up with his gentle fingers, making her turn to him. "Talk to me. Please?" asked Simon, smiling at her kindly. 

"It's just… We are all here, celebrating this month, happy and alive, and grateful, and with our family and friends and colleagues. And I am happy that everyone is enjoying it, I am. But sometimes it feels like it's just another thing to keep our minds from worrying too much. And when this month is over, we'll go back to our routine life and celebrate another thing a few months later. And we deserve this. We deserve a time of our own. We deserve to be happy. And we are. But we don't know, I mean, I don't know if she-"

Isabelle stopped talking, feeling her throat swelling, making her unable to speak another word, as emotions took control over her. 

"We don't know if Clary is happy." completed Simon, sighing and smiling sadly. 

"Yeah. I know Jace and Magnus, and even Alec checks up on her, discreetly. But they do it only once in a month and-" 

"And you want to know if she is okay every day." finished Simon, with a nod. 

"Yeah. I mean, I know she will be. But…" replied Isabelle, shrugging helplessly. 

"You want to see her on your own." said Simon, smiling. 

"Yeah." whispered Isabelle, finally looking up, teary eyed and staring at Simon who looked at her with nothing but helplessness and understanding. 

"I know. I wish I could too. But I don't because I know that if I ever see her, just even for one time, I won't be able to stop myself from spilling everything to her. I know that's why you haven't seen her either." answered Simon, his arms moving around Isabelle's waist, holding her against him, offering the comfort she needed. 

"Yeah I won't be able to stop myself either. I don't know how they do it." said Isabelle, shaking her head, thinking about Jace, Alec and Magnus. 

"They are very good at controlling their emotions and reactions." answered Simon, smiling making Isabelle chuckle. She rested her head against his shoulder as she sighed. 

"I'm sorry I ruined our night with my mood. I know you wanted to spend the night making this list and enjoying the rest of the day." apologized Isabelle, looking up Simon, her head still laying on his shoulder. 

"What? No, don't apologize. I always enjoy the time I spend with you, you know that. I'm glad you talked to me when you were feeling down. I want you to do that. I want to be here for you. Like you were for me when Clary disappeared from our lives." said Simon, his fingers moving up and down on her arms, caressing the soft skin beneath. 

"I'll always be here for you." said Isabelle. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and kissed his cheek, and backed away, chuckling when Simon pouted, then smirked while he leaned into her. Shaking her head fondly, she put down the notebook and then pen on a side of the couch and put her arms against Simon's neck, pulling him toward her, crashing their lips together. 

Simon smiled against her lips, his hands resting on her back, pulling her against his chest, closer. She moved one of her hands to rest it against Simon's cheek and he sighed happily, leaning into their kiss, kissing her deeply and longer. 

Isabelle finally pulled away, throwing her head back, laughing when Simon continued to leave kisses against her cheek, jaw and neck. 

"Simon, we have to make our list, remember? We're already way too behind. We have to complete the list today so we can start buying gifts from tomorrow. And-Simon!" exclaimed Isabelle, when Simon bringed himself closer to kiss her on her cheek again. She hit him on his shoulder with her fist, chuckling as Simon's eyes widened, a painful gasp escaping his mouth. 

"Ouch. That hurts!" exclaimed Simon, staring at Isabelle, caressing his shoulder with his own hand, pouting, his eyes twinkling with humor. 

"Stop distracting me and let's get to work, okay ?" asked Isabelle, raising her eyebrows at Simon, smirking. 

"Ugh. Okay. Wait come here." agreed Simon, moving behind her on the couch, as she placed her back against his chest, his arms encircling her waist as he rested his chin against one of her shoulders. "This is perfect. Let's do this." whispered Simon, next to her ear, making her giggle. 

"Don't make me hit you again." threatened Isabelle, rolling her eyes, and taking the notebook and the pen, as Simon nodded. 

"I promise I'll behave." answered Simon, talking the pen as Isabelle held the notebook. She opened the notebook and Simon wrote down on the first page :  _ Gifts _ . Then a few lines down, he wrote the number  _ 1\.  _

"Alright, who is the first one?" asked Simon, looking down at Isabelle. 

"Mom!" said Isabelle and Simon wrote down Maryse's name. "I know exactly what to get her. I have a few old collections of books in my mind. I'll have to ask Magnus for help, though." 

"I'm sure he'll be glad to help." replied Simon, marking down Isabelle's idea of gift for Maryse. "Alright, number 2?" asked Simon, noting down number on the notebook under Maryse's name. 

"My brother, Max. I think he'll be happy with a few new video games. And you're going to help me with that." said Isabelle, looking up at Simon, smiling. 

"Fantastic. I can't wait." answered Simon, smiling down at Isabelle, widely, his eyes twinkling with excitement and amazement.

"Number 3 is Alec. I think a pair of new clothes will do. He's buying more and more new outfits now and I know the perfect thing for him." said Isabelle, happily and excited as Simon wrote down Alec's name and his gift. 

"We can put Jace on number 4. Oh I know! What about a box of knives? Or a new blade! He loves this stuff." said Simon, biting his lips as he chuckled fondly. 

"Yeah that's a good idea. You can also write down a new pair of boots. He  _ desperately  _ needs one, and he hates shopping so this will do." said Isabelle, shaking her head exasperated, while Simon wrote down everything, nodding. 

"Next one is Maia. What can we get her?" asked Simon, tilting his head to the side, confused. 

"I know! What about books? She loves books. She told me about one which came out recently, a few days ago. I'll have to look it up." 

"That's a good idea. Okay I am noting it down. Number 6 is Max! Now, what can we get for our young warlock?" asked Simon, humming. 

"Nail polish and a few toys. He gave a names of nail polish colors he wanted because he couldn't find them in Magnus’s bedroom drawer. I think that'll be nice." answered Isabelle, with a excited smile. 

"He's gonna be over the moon. And Magnus is going to be pissed. He always complains about the mess Max makes on the floor when he puts some nail polish." said Simon, laughing. 

"Don't worry. It's a gift. He can't give it back." replied Isabelle, chuckling. "Now, next is Madzie." 

"Crayons and drawing papers! She adores drawing. She will love it." exclaimed Simon, writing down his idea on the notebook as Isabelle nodded, smiling and approving. 

"Number 8 is Raphael. Okay this one is hard." said Simon, sighing and wincing when Isabelle pinched him. "What? It's true. He doesn't like  _ anything."  _

_ " _ That's not true. Don't be rude. I have an idea. How about a photo frame of Rosa? You know the one we took when… we abducted her? Kinda?" asked Isabelle, with guilty eyes and little smile. 

"Is that going to make him happy or angry? Or both?" asked Simon with a worried look on his face. 

"We apologized for it later and acknowledged that it was a shitty and inexcusable thing to do. And he said he forgives us. She looks really nice on that picture. I'm sure he'll love it." explained Isabelle. 

"Alright, but if he comes after us with the intention of murdering us, I am blaming you." said Simon, looking pointedly at Isabelle before writing down her idea. 

"He won't, don't worry." answered Isabelle with a reassuring voice as Simon gave her a doubtful glance. 

"If you say so. Next one is… Magnus!" said Isabelle. 

"Oh boy. This is harder than I thought." said Simon, scratching his head. 

"I know… What about an album photo with pictures of all of us being together? He will love it!" said Isabelle, smiling up at Simon. 

"Yes ! Amazing. Let me write that down. Alright. Who are left of?" asked Simon. 

"We still have to find something for Catarina, Luke, Meliorn, Aline, Helen, Bat, Lorenzo, Andrew, my brother Max. And of course the vampires you know and the other Shadowhunters I know. This list is going to get longer than I thought." said Isabelle, looking down at the notebook as Simon's arm gripped her tightly against him. 

"Well, we have all the time in the world." whispered Simon, making Isabelle laugh, leaning into his arms, as she looked up at him. 

Celebrating Christmas had always been one of the things she had always wanted to do. And now, she got to spend it with the love of her life, for all the years which will follow. 

And this gifts list thing is going to be their own little tradition which they are to keep doing on every future December, surrounded by love and happiness. 

Isabelle couldn't wait for next year. 


	12. Sweaters

"This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous." complained Maryse, looking down at the sweater she was wearing. 

As much as she loved discovering new things about this month of Christmas, sometimes she was baffled. Why would anyone wear those ridiculous sweaters? They were ugly and itchy. 

"Don't be hard on yourself. You're cute." said Luke, kissing one of her cheek, smiling. 

"You're only saying that because you're biased." said Maryse, shaking her head, and looking down at her sweater, almost glaring at it. 

"Well, it's less ugly than mine. It has awful, scary elves drawn on it." said Luke, looking down on his own sweater he was wearing. 

"So you do admit they are ugly then!" said Maryse, looking up at Luke with an accusing glare. 

"Maybe. But- Hey, listen to me. You could wear the ugliest thing and still be beautiful and cute." said Luke, raising his eyebrows, as he smiled widely at her, nodding his head. 

Maryse chuckled and shook her head, fondly, amused and flattered, as she blushed. 

"Like I said. Biased." replied Maryse, hitting Luke in his ribs with her elbow, making him wince and laugh at the same time. 

Today was a good day. She had closed her bookshop earlier and had met some new amazing clients. Luke had finished early and had come home before her. He had surprised her with dinner and they had spent half of the night together. A few hours later, Magnus had called, asking if they could drop Max to them while they spend the night in Paris, on a date. Luke and Maryse had happily accepted. 

Max was a wonderful child. When Alec had found the five years of warlock on the steps of the Institute, he had called Magnus immediately. They had taken care of him for a few weeks. Then, both Magnus and Alec had called her. Since neither of them had experienced parenthood before, well not technically : Magnus had raised so many Downworlders but this time, it was different. Special. So Maryse had went to their place and had taken care of Max for a few hours. They had bonded immediately. She loved children and Max was such an amazing child. The first time she had seen him, with little horns on his forehead, blue skinned, biting his fingers as he stared at her with curious and questioning eyes, she had smiled down at him, widely and happily, feeling her heart already opening up for this warlock child in a way it had never been before. 

She loved Max. He was always cheerful and laughing, making a mess and playing pranks on everyone. But he was also caring and very protective of the people he loved. He reminded her so much of Alec. There had been a day when his younger son, Max, had been pushed by another young shadowhunter, in the middle of an argument, and her grandson had taken an immense pleasure of throwing his hands around to show the shadowhunter what kind of mistake he was doing and with whom he was dealing with. Of course, her grandson had been grounded by Alec and Magnus, but not before being complimented for standing out for her son. When the young warlock had been grounded for the weekend, her son, Max, had taken a bag with a few clothes and had spent the entire weekend at Alec's and Magnus’ place, keeping the young warlock company. 

Max loved them and they all loved him back. It was impossible not to. He was adorable and charming, loving and kind. He was also amazingly smart and intelligent, and already so at ease with his magical abilities. After all, if you have Magnus as a father, that was going to be obvious. He had also some great fighting skills already, and that was all Alec's work. 

Max wanted to be a Shadowhunter when he grows up. The first time Alec had heard it, he almost choked on air, apparently. And Magnus had simply taken his son in his arms and embraced him, whispering of how proud he was of him already. When Max had told Maryse, she had smiled adorably at him, and kissing him on his forehead, she had said :  _ "You'll be a wonderful Shadowhunter." _ Max had shrieked happily and threw himself in her arms, laughing. There was no doubt that he had won hundreds of hearts already. And Maryse couldn't help but to love him more. 

Maryse had always been proud of her own children. But not of the way she had raised them, putting in their minds that they needed to be soldiers before humans. She was glad each of her kids had decided to take their life into their own hands. With her youngest son Max, and her grandson, she wanted to be a good role model. She wanted to teach them the basics of being kind and loving before teaching them how to fight in a battle. She wanted to teach her grandson how to walk in the snow without slipping before teaching survival skills. She wanted the little warlock to simply  _ be  _ a child first. Something her own kids hadn't been because of Robert's and her way of raising them. She wanted little Max to enjoy life. And she wanted to teach him how. 

Becoming a human might have been one of the toughest thing she had ever been through. But it was also one of the best thing that had happened to her. It had helped changed into a better person. She was happier and more grateful at life for giving her peace and a second chance even if she hadn't deserved it. She had always wanted to be a supportive and loving mother but hadn't wanted to be seen as too emotional or vulnerable. But now, she let her children know that she loves them and cares about how they feel in their life more than how they do at their workplace. She wanted to do the right things this time, it was a second chance life had given her and she did not want to waste it. 

Max had been in their life only for a few months but he was already so loved by many. Alec and Magnus had fallen in love with him the very second they had laid eyes on this child. Isabelle had fallen under his charm soon after meeting him. Jace had always loved kids, it hadn't been a surprise when Max had started laughing when Jace took him in his arms to spin him around in the air, whispering sweet nothings with a funny grimace. Simon had been so enthusiastic to meet Max for the first time, and the child had been more than delightful to see his vampire's teeth but had almost ripped them off with his strong little hands because of his immense curiosity. Luke and Maia had spent hours playing with Max, drawing and playing heroes while the child's magic surrounded them, creating their own little world of magic. Raphael had almost cried, not that he would ever admit it, although Magnus might, when Max had embraced him with his tiny arms as he called him "Uncle Rapha."

It was impossible to not to love this kid. 

Everybody at the Institute adored him and he had already made some friends among the Downworld and Shadow-world. He was already so popular and it did nothing to help his adorable ego. He was already competing with his father, Magnus. 

Maryse smiled, shaking her head fondly, as she thought about her family. Everything was perfect and she had never been this happy as she was now, with her current life. She was a better mother, she was in a relationship with one of the best people, she had friends, her own apartment and a job she loved very much, and she was a grandmother to a great child. She hadn't feel this brighter as much as she did now. She was happy with her life and at peace with herself. It was the best thing that could happen to someone. 

"Someone is miles away." said Luke, smiling at her, as his arms rested against her back, his hands resting on her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

"I was just thinking about…everything. Me. You. Us. My children. And Max-"

"Grandma! Grandma!" 

"Well, speaking of the devil…" said Luke, chuckling as he shook his head, nodding ahead of her. Maryse rolled her eyes and hit him in the ribs again making Luke laugh. 

Max was running toward them, closing the bedroom's door behind him, carrying a half knitted sweater in one hand, with two knitting needles in his other hand. 

"Wow. Look at that! This is so pretty, Max!" said Maryse, moving forward from the couch and little bit, to catch the running child in her arms. 

"Really?" whispered Luke, groaning again when he earned another shove in his ribs. "She is right. This is beautiful, kiddo!" exclaimed Luke, looking down at the sweater with a wide smile. 

"Uncle Luke I have a problem with it." complained Max, who put the half knitted sweater on Luke's lap. He rested his little hands against Maryse's when she grabbed him and put him on her lap, his little feet resting above her knees. 

"What problem, Max ?" asked Luke, taking the sweater in his hand to examine it. "I don't see a problem with it. The color is good, and uh… the ducks with vampire's teeth looks awesome, kid." complimented Luke, chuckling. 

"I know it's an awesome idea. But I don't want to use my magic to make them anymore. I want to make the rest of the sweaters on my own." said Max, pouting, looking at Luke then looking down on his lap, playing with his little fingers. 

"Why would you want to do that? It would be easier and faster if you do it with your magic!" said Luke, ruffling Max's hair, his hand going to rest against the back of his neck. 

"It would be but I want to learn how to do it, Uncle Luke. Can you teach me? Please?" asked Max, grabbing Luke by his arms, as he looked up at him with pleading eyes. Maryse could see how Luke was already falling for those. There was no way to resist them. 

"I would love to, kiddo. But I don't even know how to knit." answered Luke, looking apologetically at Max, who dropped his head, sighing and pouting. 

"I know how to. I can teach you." said Maryse, her words out of her mouth before she could even think them through. She caught Luke's wide gaze on her, who started to smirk, as his eyes changed into a gentle, loving gaze. 

"Really, grandma??? That's great!! Can we start now? Please. Please. Please. Pleaaaase?" asked Max, jumping on her lap as his hands caught hers and held them against his chest, looking up at her with love and excitement. 

"Well… First of all, we need to write down a list of every sweater you want to knit and the colors of cord you need. And-" 

"I'll be right back!" exclaimed Max, jumping from her hold, to run back into her bedroom. 

"Wow. That's going be a lot of work. And I didn't know you know how to knit." said Luke, smiling at her, raising his eyebrows. 

"I learned it a few months ago, it's actually quite relaxing. I can't wait to teach to Max." replied Maryse, feeling excited and happy about this. 

"Well, I am glad you did. Otherwise it would have made Max feel really terrible." answered Luke, biting his lips. 

"I know. He loves to do some things on his own. He is exactly like Alec when he was kid." said Maryse, shaking her head, chuckling. 

"That's for sure. He is a little bit of both of them." replied Luke, nodding and smiling gently. 

"Here, grandma !" yelled Max, running toward them again, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Luke took the paper while Max climbed on Maryse's lap again. 

"Alright. Let's see." said Luke, staring at the paper with a concentrated frown. His eyes widened when he noticed how many people were on the list. "Fifteen?! How are we supposed to knit 15 sweaters before Christmas?" asked Luke, incredulous, shaking in head. 

"You can help us, Uncle Luke! It would be easier and quicker. You learn how to do it with grandma's advices then you can knit some sweaters and I will do some with Grandma." answered Max, smiling up widely at him while Luke threw a doubtful glare at the child. 

"He is right. It would be quicker and easier." repeated Maryse, snorting when Luke raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Don't use my own words against me. You know I am terrible with needles. I can end up cutting my fingers off." grumbled Luke. 

"Grandma will teach you first. Right, Grandma ?" asked Max, looking up at her with a wicked smile. 

"Oh. Totally. But of course, if you would rather do something else than help us you-" 

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Stop it the two of you. You're a disaster combination." answered Luke, his lips turning up into a smile as he stared at them with loving eyes. 

"Yay!!" exclaimed Max, high-fiving Maryse, who laughed at Luke's expression. 

"Let's get to work. We have to finish Uncle Jace's sweater, so watch us closely, Uncle Luke. You have to learn quickly. Ready, Grandma ?" asked Max, looking up at her with excitement shining in his eyes and a wide, beautiful smile. 

Maryse smiled back at Max, and took his little hands in hers, as Luke put Jace's unfinished sweater on Max's lap. 

"Let's do this." answered Maryse, taking Max's hands and showing him the work. 

Maryse had been a mother since years and she still was. And she was glad that, now, with her grandson she got to be a grandmother, to love him as a mother would. And if it took knitting some unfashioned, yet cute and adorable Sweaters to make Max happy, then she wouldn't complain. And, if she had to wear Max's gifted sweater for the rest of the month, she would obliged happily. 


	13. Joy

Magnus loved December. He loved the cold. He loved the snow. He loved the chilling air of New York. He loved the Christmas' lights making the city shine. He loved the tiniest pieces of decorations. He loved the spirit of Christmas. He had always have. 

But this year he wasn't just going to love this month of Christmas, he was going to treasure it in his heart for the rest of his life. 

He opened his apartment's door and walked in, putting his keys on the desk near the entrance. He could enter his place using a portal, just like he had always did all the past centuries, but when he had been a human, mundane, he hadn't realized how the simplest things could mean so much to someone. He smiled and took off his shoes to walk into the living room. 

His day had been particularly busy and longer than usual. Changes were happening and they required a lot of plans and paperwork, meetings and people to convince. It took time and space. And now that he was the High Warlock of Alicante, he was busier and had more important works to do. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn had been amazing, it was a way to be closer to his people, to take care of them, to be useful and trustful. Becoming the High Warlock of Alicante had given him more means and more places to be. It had given him more opportunities to meet more people, to make more changes and to let his people's voice be heard in a higher place. And Alec had made it possible for him to do all of this. 

When Alec had first shared with him the news of his offer to become the Inquisitor of the Clave, he had made sure to explain to Magnus he wouldn't move in to Idris without Magnus. Magnus had been confused at first but then Alec had smile and had shared his idea to him. What if they move into Idris, together? Magnus had been silent for a few minutes at first, but then Alec had explained and Magnus had been more than shocked. Alicante having its own warlock? Hope had burst in his chest when Alec looked into his eyes for an answer, and the hope had changed into belief when Alec had smile at him, happily and determined. He had knew then, they were going to be unstoppable together. And they were. There had been amazing progress between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders since last year and more of his people had a place in the politic of their world, their opinions were shared and listened, and taken into consideration. Those were things that had never happened before and if it was happening now it was because of them. Alec and him. Their people. 

Everything and everyone around him had been so peaceful lately, Magnus sometimes felt like he lived in an alternative universe. 

In front of him, in the middle of the living room, sitting on the couch, were Alec and their five years old son, Max. 

"Papa !" exclaimed Max, jumping from Alec's lap and his hold, running toward him, his arms stretched out, his hands reaching for Magnus. 

"Hey, Blueberry." said Magnus, bending down, to catch Max in arms as he ran into him, his little arms securing his hold by resting them against his neck, his legs surrounding Magnus' waist. 

"We were waiting for you, Papa." whispered Max, his head hiding in the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

"I know, baby. I am sorry I'm late. I had some extra paperwork to finish." answered Magnus, his hands caressing Max's back and ruffling his hair. 

"We have a surprise for you, Papa!" said Max, pulling away to stare at him, his eyes gleaming with happiness, as he smiled at him, widely. 

"Oh yeah ? What is it?" asked Magnus, smirking as he looked behind Max, to glance at Alec who was staring at them, a huge smile on his face, a loving gaze in his eyes. 

"It's a surprise, Papa. I won't tell you. You have to go change and wait there until Dad and I call you, okay?" explained Max, looking at him with a serious expression on his face.

"You already have it all planned, don't you?" asked Magnus, shaking his head and he bumped Max's and his noses together, making his son giggle. 

"We do." answered Alec, standing up from the couch, walking toward them, his hands in his jogging's pockets. His hair was a mess which was an evidence of Max playing with it, his eyes were a little tired but his smile was lovely and honest as always. 

Alec stood next to him, raising one of his hands to rest it against their son, on Max's back, as his other hand cupped his jaw, he dropped a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth. 

"Hi." whispered Alec, resting his head against the side of Magnus’ head. 

"Hey to you too." whispered back, Magnus, looking with a smile at Alec, drowning in the love he was seeing in Alec's eyes, until Max started to jump in his arms. 

"Papa, papa ! Go change your clothes, I picked them and there are on your bed. Put me down and go." said Max, each of his words accompanied with his little hands clenching his coat and pulling. 

"Alright, alright, I am going." said Magnus, chuckling as he put down Max on the floor, who ran away into their kitchen. 

He sighed fondly, looking down at his son running off, and he looked up at Alec when he started to unzip his coat's zipper, to take it off him and put it on the hanger placed on their apartment's door. 

"I missed you." said Alec, hugging Magnus from behind, his arms circling his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"I missed you too, love." whispered Magnus, closing his eyes as he leaned into Alec's embrace, his back resting against Alec's chest. Alec hummed and kissed his jaw as Magnus smiled and placed his hands on Alec's arms. Both of them jumped when they heard the scream from the kitchen. 

"Papa! Go to your room. Dad, I need your help to carry all this!" 

"Okay I am gonna go before Max put a spell on me to make me disappear to my room. You go and see what he needs." said Magnus, chuckling, as Alec sighed, letting him go. Magnus spinned around quickly to kiss Alec on the lips, before sprinting to his room, smiling when he heard Alec's groan as Max yelled his name again. 

" Coming, Max !" heard Magnus, when he closed the bedroom door behind him, his back against the door as he sighed, closing his eyes and simply breathing in. 

He opened his eyes and stared ahead, there was a black pant and a… was that a sweater on his bed ? 

He frowned and moved away from the door, walking toward the bed Alec and him shared. He bent down to pick up one of his favorite pant and the sweater in the other hand. It was soft and light on his palm. The sweater was comfortable against his hand and the decorations on it were adorable. It was a gold color sweater and it had red magic books and black runes all over it. There were also some blue little sparks on the front and back of the sweater. It was beautiful and Magnus noticed how the work was not actually impeccable. The decor was adorable but he knew it hadn't been made in a store by the hand of a professional. And when he looked down on the bed to see the little note, his lips turned into a smile as he recognized Max's writing. He took the note and read it. 

"Papa, 

I hope you like my gift.   
I made it myself! With no magic!   
Well, Grandma helped a little bit, and Uncle Luke too.   
It's pretty isn't it? 

I wanted to add some cats too but there weren't any place left.   
Dad said you would love it anyway.   
I hope you do! 

Max." 

Magnus chuckled and put the note down on his bed. He shook his head fondly, his hand caressing the sweater, as his smile grew a little wider. His son was amazing. 

He took off the shirt he was wearing and walked toward his closet to pick out another t-shirt. He put it on and changed his pants. Then, he walked back to his bed to pick the sweater. He stared at it for a few seconds, letting his fingers trace the decorations, as he smiled gently, feeling his heart swell with love. 

He put the sweater on and raised an impressed eyebrow as he felt the change immediately. This could be one of the most comfortable and softest sweater he had ever worn. He chuckled and mentally complimented Max's magical abilities. He was getting better and better every day. 

"Papa! You can come out now!" heard Magnus, from the other side of the bedroom. He put back the clothes he took off in the closet and opened the bedroom door to see Max standing in front of him. 

Max held up his arms, his hands gesturing at Magnus to pick him up. Magnus laughed slightly, and bent down to take his son in his arms and stood up straight. 

"Max, what are you doing?" asked Magnus, when he felt his little hands resting against his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything. 

"Just walk slowly and I'll make sure you don't hit anything. And don't cheat, Papa! I am surveying you." answered Max, with his little, yet firm voice. 

"Alright, alright." said Magnus, smiling and walking carefully, slowly, hoping he wouldn't bump into anything. 

"Go in front of the couch, Papa, and keep your eyes closed when I take my hands away, okay? Promise?" asked Max, while Magnus followed his instructions and walked toward the couch. 

"Okay, I promise." said Magnus, wondering what surprise his son and his husband were planning this time. He felt Max's hand move away from his eyes and he kept them close just like Max asked him to. He let his hold on Max go and the kid walked away. 

"Stay where you are, Papa!" 

"Okay. Okay." said Magnus, smiling as he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He felt two hands holding his, pulling him closer and closer until he bumped against Alec's chest. His eyes remained closed as Alec leaned closer, until his lips touched Magnus’s ears. 

"You can open them, now." whispered Alec, and when he pulled back, Magnus opened his eyes and the sight in front of him made him throw back his head and laugh. Alec pouted and glared. 

Alexander was wearing his own sweater, definitely made by Max. It had arrows and bows as decoration, and also some golden sparkles in the front and back. And it was black. 

"Don't laugh. I like it!" said Alec, pulling him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. 

"Of course you do. It's black." said Magnus, still laughing, staring at Alec with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"Hey, I might wear more colorful clothes now, and my favorite color might be gold now but I still love black. Don't make fun of it. Max really worked hard on this." explained Alec, both grumbling and stating proudly his son's achievement. 

"Of course he did, and it looks really good on you." said Magnus, giggling when Alec pinched him on his waist. 

"Stop it." said Alec, joining the laughter, his eyes twinkling with happiness. 

"Papa, papa, look ! Surprise!" exclaimed Max, and Magnus pulled his eyes away from Alec for the first time to look around himself, and he found himself to be speechless. 

The lights went out when Max snapped his finger and candles appeared on the floor lighting up the living room. They were standing in front of the couch and Magnus looked down and saw the candles on the floor, making a circle, reaching the chimney. They stepped in the circles and Magnus saw the plates resting on the floor, a little far away from the chimney. There were hot chocolates and marshmallows, and long sticks on another plate. Around them, inside the circle, there were pillows on the ground. 

"This is…" started Magnus but Max finished the sentence for him. 

"Wonderful, right??" yelled Max, his face lighting up with a smile, exactly the same way as the candles brought light to the living room. 

"Yes, Max. This is beautiful." replied Magnus, looking around him and feeling the warmth of love in his heart, and the warmth the candles provided him, surrounding him. 

"It was Dad's idea. You've been working a lot lately, so… surprise! I helped with the marshmallows ideas. We're going to burn them in front of the chimney and eat them. Like mundanes! Cool, right?" asked Max, jumping on his feet, his little hands clenched in a fist, smiling up at him and Alec, with a wide smile, his eyes shining with excitement and pride. 

"This is brilliant, Max. Thank you." said Magnus, smiling warmly, and bent down to kiss his son's forehead, ruffling his head, as Max giggled happily. 

"Come on, Papa, sit with us." said Max, and walked away to sit down on one of the pillows laying on the floor, crossing his legs and looking up at them, expectantly. 

Magnus sighed, and turned around to stare at Alec, who was already looking at him with a loving gaze. 

"I love you." simply stated, Magnus, moving his hand to rest his palm against Alec's cheek, looking into his husband's eyes for a few silenced seconds, his gentle gaze showing Alec what he didn't need to tell with his words. 

"I love you too." said Alec, smiling, his hands wrapped around Magnus' waist as he leaned into his touch. 

"Hey! What about me? I am the one who is the mastermind of this whole thing, you know?" exclaimed Max, crossing his arms over his chest, looking up at them with a frown, his lips turning into a pout. 

Alec chuckled and shook his head, amused. Magnus smirked and went to sit down behind Max, crossing his legs, picking Max up and pulling him against his chest, as he tickled him, making Max shrieked with laughter. 

"Papa, papa, stop !" yelled Max, laughing and trashing against his hold. Magnus kept tickling Max for a few more seconds before stopping. Max sighed, relief flooding his body, as he leaned against Magnus’s chest. Alec came down and sat next to them, one of his arms coming to rest around Magnus’s waist. 

"I don't like you." said Max, pouting and immediately jumped in his arms, shrieking, as soon as Magnus’ moved toward his son's chest again. "No, no, no, I love you, Papa, I love you, okay?" said Max, looking up at him with a honest, huge smile, his eyes shining with love and happiness. 

"I love you too, Max." replied Magnus, tightening his hold on his son, kissing him on the cheek, as the kid in his arms giggled joyfully. 

"Let's get to business, shall we?" asked Alec, moving forward to pick up the hot chocolate and handing them out to him and Max. 

"This smells really good." said Magnus, smiling at Alec, sniffing his mug, sighing as the flavor hit his nostrils, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth in his mouth as he sipped a little amount of the drink. 

"This is delicious. Where did you get the cocoa from? This tastes different from the hot chocolates we usually drink." said Magnus, drinking another mouthful of hot chocolate before putting his mug down on the floor. 

Alec sipped his own beverage, sighed comfortably, and looked at Magnus with a smirk. 

"I found it somewhere. It's a secret you'll never find out." answered Alec, winking at him as he high fived Max, who laughed. 

"Alright. Father and son are already teaming up against me. I see where this is going." mumbled Magnus, smiling a little, looking down as he drank his hot chocolate. 

"Trust me, Papa, it's better if you don't know." said Max, batting his eyelids at him, smiling sweetly, innocently. 

"... You didn't steal it, did you?" asked Magnus, looking back and forth between Max and Alec. They both shook their head, shrugging innocently as they smiled brightly at Magnus. 

"You know what. You're right. I don't want to know." said Magnus, chuckling and bringing his mug up to take another sip from his drink. 

"Can I burn the marshmallows now? We can eat them while drinking our hot chocolate. It will be really tasty!" said Max, putting down his mug on the floor and looking up at him and Alec, waiting for their permission. 

"Okay. Be careful, don't get too close to the chimney, alright?" said Alec, while Magnus nodded, his hands resting against his son's back as he moved forward to take the sticks and the marshmallows. 

Alec moved next to him, and he pulled Magnus closer. Magnus leaned against him, as Alec brought his head closer, his lips kissing his jaw, moving to his cheek, and finally kissing him on the lips, as he put down his hot chocolate on the floor, to cup Magnus’ face with his hand. 

The kiss was short, but sweet and soft, passionate and longing. It lasted only a few seconds but he still felt Alec's lips against his when he pulled away. 

Alec backed away and smiled when Magnus chased after his lips. Magnus pouted and Alec chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Alec moved closer to him and positioned himself behind Magnus, his chest pressed against Magnus’ back. Alec put his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and took his mug to drink. 

Magnus sighed, content, relaxed, happily as he felt Alec's arms around his waist, his husband's warmth breath against his skin. He brought up his mug and swallowed down another sip when Max handed to the both of them some burnt marshmallows. 

As Magnus ate the marshmallows, secured in Alec's arms and surrounded by candles, fire and warmth, he couldn't help but to feel the familiar feeling of utter joy flutter in his heart and his soul, knowing that this was what greeted him every time he comes home.


	14. The Christmas tree

Max was worried. Isabelle was tired. Alec was excited. Madzie was hopeful. Catarina was patient. Simon was like a child waiting for his Christmas' present. The others were probably feeling the same way as them, some more or less. 

But the point was that they were all waiting for Magnus Bane. 

Today was a special day, Alec had planned it weeks ago. He had picked up the date, the hour and he had made sure to explain to Magnus that he had to make the delivery to this exact day at the evening. So, here there were, all waiting for him, hoping to see a portal open in the middle of the Institute from where Magnus Bane would step through, but so far, nothing. He was ten minutes late. 

"Where is he? Do you think had met with trouble along the way?" asked his mother, who was standing next to him, staring ahead in the empty. 

"No, I am sure he is fine. If he was facing trouble he would have contacted me already. Just… He warned me that the procedure would take some time." explained Alec, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Does that mean it's not coming today???" exclaimed Max, both of them, his son and his brother, while Madzie looked up at with wide eyes filled with fear and disappointment already. 

"Alright, kids, stop worrying. Magnus will be here. This is a big mission and he just needs some time to make sure everything is done well. We don't do this every day, now, do we?" said Alec, looking at the children standing in front of them. 

"Or maybe he forgot about it." said Jace, standing next to his mother, shrugging, with a little grimace. Before Alec could retort, Isabelle spoke up. 

"Were you even paying attention to what they had been preparing this whole month? They're on about this for weeks now, there is no way Magnus forgot about it. I am sure he'll bring it soon." said Isabelle, pinching Jace's arm, rolling her eyes as he flinched and pulled his arm away. 

"Stop that!" said Jace, hitting Isabelle's hands away and groaning when one of her nails scratched his palms. Isabelle only grinned and looked away with an amused expression while next to her, Simon spoke up. 

"Kids, don't fight. I'm sure Magnus has everything under control." 

"Thank you, Simon. See, I am telling you. It's only a few minutes more to wait." said Alec, smiling confidently at everyone around him. 

Shadowhunters and Downworlders smiled back at him, and went back to talk with their friends and colleagues, while waiting patiently. 

Alec had been planning this for weeks, with Magnus. They both had been extremely excited this morning when Magnus went through his portal, waving him goodbye with a smile. Alec had went to his office at Alicante for a few hours, until the half of the day, then had came to the New York's Institute. Isabelle had been already waiting for him, beside Simon and Jace, all smiling excitedly when Alec walked into the Institute. Madzie and Max had been jumping on their foot, happily, and had ran toward him to hug him when he reached the hall of the Institute. 

Then, Magnus had sent him a text that he might be late and ever since Max had been anxious and a little down. Jace, Luke and Maryse had helped lift his mood a little bit, for a while, but he was back to being worried and sad. Max had been waiting for this day for months, actually. When Alec had shared the news that they were going to celebrate Christmas with all their friends and colleagues and family at the Institute, Max had been more than happy. A smile had split his face and shining eyes filled with happiness and gratitude looked up to him, little arms wrapping around Alec's waist, Max's face hidden in his leg. 

This was going to be Max's first Christmas, celebrating with his family and friends, and Alec wanted it to be perfect. That was why he had started planning it months ago and so far everything had been going well. The decorations in the Institute were better and better, the Christmas invitations cards were made by Magnus and Isabelle had helped, Luke and Maryse had taken care of the content of Christmas' dinner. Everything was planned. There was only one thing left and that was why everyone was waiting in the middle of the Institute for Magnus’ appearance. 

The Christmas tree. 

This one had been Max's idea. Of course, Alec and Isabelle wanted to place a Christmas tree at the Institute, but Max had shared his own idea of using a really, really big tree in the middle of the Institute, a one which will reach the ceiling. Isabelle had agreed immediately, but Alec had been hesitant. The idea had been great but it required a lot of energy and power. After speaking with Magnus, they had all come to the conclusion of following Max's wonderful idea. Then they had got to work. The decorations of the Institute had been Max's and Madzie's main mission, they had help from some Shadowhunters and Downworlders, but they had always checked if everything was done perfectly and properly. The Christmas invitations had been made by Magnus and Isabelle, and some of them had already been sent to the people concerned about it. Maryse and Luke were still working on the Christmas' dinner but they had told everyone that they had it under control. Magnus had told him that they had seeked Raphael's help and advice. 

The only thing missing was the decoration of the Christmas tree. 

Alec wasn't only happy that their idea of decorating the Institute and a Christmas tree was welcomed by so many Shadowhunters and Downworlders, he was also excited. He had never celebrated Christmas before and the only thing he knew about it, he had learned them from reading books and watching movies. This was a first time for him too, and he couldn't wait to spent it with his family and friends. Isabelle had broke the news to the Shadowhunters working at the Institute, about decorating the Christmas tree, a few weeks ago and most of the Shadowhunters had been happy with the proposal. Those who weren't, were working at their desk doing paperwork and staring at their computers, a few meters from them, doing their routine work. Isabelle had told her people if they didn't want to take part in it, they didn't have to, they could just keep doing their routine job without judging anyone, and they had all agreed. 

Alec had made sure to personally invite his friends for this special day. Decorating a Christmas tree might be a mundane task for humans but for the Shadowhunters and some Downworlders, it was a new occasion to enjoy this time of month. Alec had called Aline and she had asked Helen if she could join, and both of them had accepted happily. Simon had already said yes even before Isabelle asked him about it. Max had told Madzie and Catarina about it and they had been more than happy to accept. Magnus had called Raphael but Raphael had refused because this week was important to the Church and he needed to be there, but Raphael had promised Magnus that he wouldn't miss the first Christmas' dinner at the New York's Institute. Alec had also asked Andrew to be there, and his friend had said he would be, with Lorenzo too. Alec had convinced Jace too, well, Max had done it first, Alec had just wanted to make sure that Jace would be here today. Maia and Bat had been called here by Magnus. All the other Shadowhunters and Downworlders had been invited by their friends or colleagues, Alec had made sure that the word would travel and anyone who wanted to be there today, could be, and they would be welcomed with open arms.

So now, here they all were, waiting for the Christmas tree. 

"Are you sure Magnus didn't get lost somewhere?" asked Aline, staring at Alec with one eyebrow raised. 

"No chance. Lorenzo is with him, there is no chance they would get lost in that place with his instructions. I'm sure Alec is right, we just have to wait a few more minutes." 

"Exactly. Everybody just relax, okay?" said Alec, smiling at Aline, who nodded with an impatient sight which made Alec chuckle. 

"Uncle Alec! Uncle Alec! See, a portal!" exclaimed Madzie, pulling him closer by taking his hand in hers. 

Madzie pulled him forward and Max followed behind, he distantly heard Simon's and Isabelle's excited shrieks. 

In front of him, golden sparks appeared into thin air and flickered with blue light. A few seconds later, a portal opened up in front of them, and they all gathered around, eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. Magnus walked out of the portal, sighing, a wide smile appearing on his face as he looked around the people around him, the portal still intact behind him. 

"Sorry for the delay, we had a small… business problem. But don't worry, it is all solved now. And the tree is on the way!" said Magnus, gesturing at his portal, from which Lorenzo came out, with a pleased smile and his smile widened when he saw Andrew.

"I'm gonna need all of you to step back for a few seconds." said Lorenzo, while he looked at Magnus with a questioning frown. "You're ready?" 

"Let's do this." answered Magnus, rubbing his hands together, as he winked at Max, who was clenching Jace's hand with excitement as happiness flew through him. 

Lorenzo placed himself in front of the portal and Magnus stood next to him. They both raised their hands, and staring at each other for a few seconds, they got to work when Magnus nodded. 

Magnus started first. He brought his hands up and gestured in front of the portal, orange flickers flew through his fingers to touch the extremities of the portal, and he moved his hands up and down, his eyes shining gold and focused on the task at hand. He smirked, his hands moving in front of him, making the portal bigger and longer. Then, Lorenzo joined him. 

He moved his hands and green sparkles of magic flew out of his fingers, making their way into the portal, disappearing into it. Lorenzo clenched his hands into fists, his magic still making way into the portal and he pulled, a grimace appearing on his face as he grunted in effort. 

A few seconds later, after much effort and time, something came out of the portal, slowly and Lorenzo proceeded with complete care and attention. 

The giant, beautiful tree appeared, pulled by Lorenzo's magic as Magnus focused on growing the portal so its fire doesn't burn the tree. It only took a few moments but the sight was mesmerizing. The Christmas tree was simple, yet huge and beautiful, bright in its natural green color, its leaves, needles, all on the right place. The tree was big, only a few centimeters were left for it to touch the ceiling. It was bare, no decorations or ornaments were placed on it. 

"It's beautiful!!" shrieked Max, excited and happy, running forward to hug Magnus, hiding his face in his waist as his little arms wrapped around him. 

"Thank you, Papa." said Max, looking up at Magnus with joy sparkling on his face, his lips turning into a wide smile. 

Magnus smiled down at Max and ruffled his hair. 

"Hey, I helped too. Where is my hug?" asked Lorenzo, frowning at Max, his hands resting on his hips.

Max laughed and ran from Magnus to Lorenzo and jumped in his arms. Lorenzo picked him up and rested him against his chest. 

"Thank you, Lorenzo. You're awesome." said Max, kissing him on the cheek while Lorenzo held him in his arms. 

"You're welcome, Max. What do you say we start decorating it, huh?" asked Lorenzo, looking at Max then moving his eyes to Madzie, raising his eyebrows, and Madzie let go of Alec's hand to take Catarina's, and pulled her toward where Lorenzo and Max were standing, in front of their Christmas tree. 

"Yes! Papa, Dad, come on!" called out, Max, who was put down on the floor by Lorenzo, and ran toward them. 

"You go first, Papa and I will join all of you very soon. Okay?" said Alec, coming to stand next to Magnus and in front of Max. 

Max nodded, smiling widely at both of them, then run back to Lorenzo and Madzie. 

Shadowhunters and Downworlders gathered around the Christmas tree, staring up with their eyes twinkling with curiosity and excitement. 

Catarina snapped her fingers and multiple cardboard boxes appeared on the ground, in front of the tree. Alec could see Christmas' ornaments and guirlandes sticking out from the boxes. His brother, Max, Jace, Isabelle and Simon, his son, Max, and Madzie sat down on the floor in front of one box and started taking out everything from it, their faces full of smiles and excitement shining in their eyes. Maryse, Luke, Maia and Bat picked up one box and discovered different kind of beautiful ornaments in it. Lorenzo and Andrew stayed close to Madzie and Max, giving them advice and carrying them in their arms so they could put whatever decoration they wanted on the Christmas tree. The rest of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders moved in front of the tree, in groups, taking a cardboard box and getting to work. Warlocks used their magic to reach the highest place of the tree to put the decorations and his son Max looked up in wonder at the ornaments moving in the air with wide eyes and silent gasp. Aline and Helen were with Meliorn and with other Shadowhunters and Downworlders, simply enjoying the scene in front of them, talking and laughing. 

Alec felt a weight take off from his chest, welcoming the warmth feeling of success and accomplishment. He looked with happiness, as the Shadowhunters who said they wouldn't take place in the event, walk away from their desk, toward the main place of the Institute where the tree stood high and bright, with their expression full of curiosity and wonder. 

Alec felt two arms resting on his shoulders, fingers caressing the back of his neck, and he moved his head away from the scene to stare into Magnus’ golden brown eyes, filled with love and a little worry. 

"Are you alright?" asked Magnus, tilting his head to the side, smiling at him with a gentle smile, his fingers keep pressing the back of his neck, tracing circles on his skin. 

"Yeah. It's just… it feels nice you know? To just be around everyone and enjoying the spirit of Christmas." answered Alec, moving his arms to wrap them around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer against his chest. 

"You're right. We can thank you for this." said Magnus, smiling at him with pride and gratitude. 

"I am not alone in this." said Alec, shaking his head, smiling as the laughter around him kept getting louder and and the mood lighter and happier. 

"No, you're not." said Magnus, his hands moving to cup Alec's face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks, gently. 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch and closed his eyes, sighing happily. He felt Magnus’ lips touch his, and tightened his arms around Magnus, kissing him deeper. His heart flipped in his chest as Magnus smiled into their kiss and sighed blissfully against him. 

"Hey, you two can smooch later. Come and give us a hand here!" yelled Jace, making Isabelle hit him again, and Max and Madzie laugh. 

Magnus pulled away, growling, turning his head toward Jace to glare at him. Jace simply smirked at them and gestured with his hands to join them. 

"Sometimes, I really hate your brother." said Magnus, looking back at Alec with a smirk, a teasing glint in his eyes. Alec raised his eyebrows as Magnus lifted his hand up, with sparkles of blue magic dancing around his fingers. 

"Uh… What are you going to do?" asked Alec, chuckling, but not stopping Magnus from snapping his fingers together. A few seconds later, Jace screamed loudly, and almost dropped the ornaments box he was carrying. Alec looked behind Max and saw Jace jump from one feet to another while a little duck ran around him. Madzie managed to catch it in her hands and give it to Catarina who made it disappear, while shaking her head and staring at Magnus’ back with a fond exasperation present on her face. 

Alec laughed and looked back at Magnus, who was smiling at him innocently. 

"You should have seen his face." said Alec, and Magnus giggled, his arms coming to rest around his neck, once again. 

"He asked for it." simply said Magnus, shrugging and Alec shook his head, snorting, amused. 

"What took you so long? I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it with the Christmas tree." 

"Just a little financial problem with the other warlock. After doing the spell to make the tree bigger and longer, the warlock asked for more money because apparently it took off him more energy than necessary." explained Magnus. 

"How much more did he ask?" asked Alec, frowning. 

"Oh, he didn't ask for money." said Magnus, with an amused smirk which confused Alec. 

"Then, what did he ask for?" asked Alec and saw Magnus’ smile getting wider. 

"When he realized who I brought with me, he was thrilled. After using the spell, he asked one portrait of Lorenzo." answered Magnus, laughing. 

"What ?" asked Alec, shocked and surprised, laughing along Magnus. 

"Yeah. You should have seen Lorenzo's expression, he was livid. He immediately refused and started to threaten the other warlock. The warlock said he wouldn't let us take the tree if Lorenzo refused. So it took me some time and a little bit of emotional blackmail to make Lorenzo accept the exchange." replied Magnus. 

"Emotional blackmail ?" asked Alec, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

"I told him how Madzie and Max would start to get worried and sad if we don't make it in time and he agreed, unhappy, but still." said Magnus, with a proud smile. 

"Well, I am glad that worked because I think that if you would have taken one more minute, Max would have started a crisis." 

"Thankfully, that is now averted." replied Magnus, chuckling. 

"Why would that warlock want a portrait of Lorenzo, though?" asked Alec. 

"Because he thinks Lorenzo is doing an amazing and meaningful work as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Which is true." said Magnus, shrugging, turning back from Alec, leaning against him, Magnus' back against Alec's chest. 

Alec hummed and rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and they both stared ahead. 

Max was floating in the air as Lorenzo moved him around the Christmas tree so he could decorate it. Andrew was holding Madzie in his arms and Catarina was helping his brother, Max. Isabelle and Jace were arguing and Simon looked exasperated and amused at the same time. 

"This is really nice." said Magnus, smiling, his hands holding Alec's, which were against Magnus’ waist. 

Alec nodded, smiling and kissed Magnus on his cheek. He pulled away and came to stand in front of Magnus. He took Magnus’ hands in his and pulled him forward, as he walked backward, toward the group gathered around their Christmas tree. 

"Come on. Let's go decorate our Christmas tree." said Alec, grinning at Magnus, still pulling him toward him, and Magnus smiled back, his smile lighting up his whole face as if he was brightened by the sun. 

They joined the others and the fun began. Jace glared at Magnus, and Magnus only smiled innocently at Jace before joining Isabelle and Simon, who were chatting with Meliorn who looked as happy and excited as everyone else around him. 

"Uncle Alec!" said Madzie, who was in Lorenzo's arms, holding two red shiny guirlandes in her hands. 

"Hey, Madzie. Looks like you're having a great time." said Alec, trying his best to not burst out laughing at Lorenzo's face. 

"This is the best day ever, Uncle Alec! Can we do this next year too?" asked Madzie, looking at Alec expectedly, her eyes shining with hope and joy. 

"If everyone is as wishful as you are, absolutely." answered Alec, biting his lips as Lorenzo glared at him. 

"Can you tell her that she is supposed to decorate the tree and not me?" said Lorenzo, his eyes throwing glares at Alec who only shrugged back. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Alec and Lorenzo grumbled and walked away from him, a pair of guirlandes hanging from the back of his head. 

Alec laughed and Andrew walked toward him. 

"He looks like he wants to be everywhere else but here." said Alec, when Andrew joined him in his laughter. 

"I don't know about that. I know he is enjoying this." replied Andrew, shaking his head, amused, as Lorenzo glared at Simon and Jace who laughed along Madzie. 

"Thank you for making this happen." said Andrew. He looked at Alec with joy and gratefulness. Alec clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"I didn't do it alone." said Alec, looking around him and seeing all the smiles appearing on his people's face and happiness radiating from everyone, making his heart all warm and full. 

"Help me with this, would you?" asked Andrew, handing him a box full of lighting guirlandes. 

Alec nodded, smiling and got to work. 

Just as Madzie hoped, Alec wanted to do this next year too. 

Maybe this would become a part of their own tradition. Enjoying Christmas and spending time with your family and friends while celebrating with happiness and love should be part of their lives from now on. And Alec hoped it would continue to be in the following years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D
> 
> If you live tweet, use #ShACAB so I can see your reactions ♥️


End file.
